My Sexy New Math Teacher
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: I'm your average 17 year old, okay grades, boy troubles, and annoying best friends. Then I get a new math teacher. And he's sexy as hell. Unfortunatly for me, he's 28 and married. NxM AU
1. Chapter 1

**. . . I have nothing to say. . . Accept it's AU. . . That is all. . . **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. In fact, I might not own the plot. . . **

**~(~)~**

Life always has its ups and downs. My, just so happened, to be spiraling down in to a complete shit storm. It's high school. Think of all the cliché's you want. Just be warned, this story, I can assure you, is completely cliché. So, enjoy my completely clichéd high school forbidden romance.

"I'm what?" I asked, as Jinno-sensei, my annoying math teacher, thrust my exam in my face.

"You're failing my class. I expect this to be signed and on my desk by tomorrow morning, Miss. Yukihira." Jinno-sensei handed me the paper. What annoyed me most about this guy was, that he knew, no correction, knows my father.

"But it's a 49, it's an almost pass! Can't you let me off easy?" I begged, holding the paper away from me as if it would burn me.

Jinno-sensei shook his head, "No exceptions. Get out." I sighed, and stuffed the paper into my backpack.

Hotaru stood outside the class, waiting for me, "What did you do now, baka?"

I hung my head, "I failed the test." I didn't bother showing Hotaru.

"Is that all? You do that all the time, Mikan. It's expected of you." Hotaru said ever so encouragingly.

"Hotaru!" I cried, throwing my arms around her sobbing. The students in the hall ignored me, like usual, but I still got some strange looks.

"Stop crying. You look hideous. I won't talk to you if you keep crying."

I sniffled, and wiped away my tears, letting go of her, "Sorry." I plastered a smile on, "Better?"

"No. I have to go." Hotaru left without further explanations.

"Stupid Hotaru!" I stomped outside, clearly pouting, and waited.

After ten minutes, a dark blue car pulled up, and a guy with black hair and dark blue eyes stepped out. A bunch of girls swooned, and much to their disappointment, he called out, "Hey, Mikan! How's my baby sister?"

After un-countable death glares, I responded, "Don't call me that, onii-chan!" Even if my brother was an annoying jerk, I still loved him.

"Do you want a ride or not?" Tsubasa asked, jingling his car keys. Yes, I know. Un-fair. He had a car, and I didn't.

"Yes! Don't leave without me!" I sprinted to the car, tears spilling down my cheeks.

"Ah!" Tsubasa flailed for a moment, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean that!" My brother was an absolute idiot.

Whimpering, I muttered, "Thank you." I got in the car, and buckled my seatbelt. Tsubasa sighed, and got in.

**~(~)~**

"Mikan! Tsubasa!" Mom greeted once we got threw the thresh hold.

"Yo!" Tsubasa gave her the peace symbol and headed for the stairs, "I have to study for a test, see you at dinner." And he was gone with a slamming of the door. Tsubasa was in college, but still lived at home.

"Mom, um, where's dad?" I asked, knowing I'd get off the hook if it was dad who had to sign it.

Mom's eyes narrowed, but she told me anyway, "He's in the study."

"Thanks!" I smiled cheerfully, and skipped to the study.

I knocked on the door, "Come in."

I waltzed in, and my father smiled at me, "Mikan! What can I do for you?"

My smile faulted a fraction, "I need you to sign my test."

Dad nodded, "Okay, hand it over." So I did.

He looked it over, and he paled, "49?"

I twiddled my thumbs, "Well, um, I got confused you see, and. . . um. . ." I didn't have an accuse.

Dad shrugged, "It's okay." He signed it, "Let's not tell your mother, 'kay?"

My smile brightened, "Thanks daddy!" I kissed his cheek, and took my paper. With a cheerful parting, life was finally looking up.

That was until Jinno quit. His re-placement was the worst thing that could ever happen to me.

**~(~)~**

My uncle, the principal stood at the front of the room.

"Now, students, Jinno-sensei's leave has left us with a great re-placement. Natsume-sensei, please join us." The door opened, and when they say jaws dropped, they meant it. A man, who couldn't have been more than thirty, stepped into the room. He had black hair, and I mean jet black, so black in fact, it could blend into the darkness. He had slanted eyes, and a colour of red, so, bright they looked out of place, but so right. Like crimson, or fresh blood, whatever your cup of tea is. Everything about him, his tall, muscular frame, to his sculpted face was gorgeous. I'm sure every girl fell in love with him. Except for me, because this is a clichéd story.

". . ." He didn't say anything, but waved at us with his left hand. Much to the girls disappointment, a sliver band was wrapped around his ring finger. Smart move sexy new teacher. Ward off the hormonal teenage sluts.

"Well, I'll leave you too it." Uncle paused at the door, "See you at dinner, Mikan." My face flushed as a bunch of people glanced at me. My uncle fled from the room, chuckling.

"Miss. Yukihira, I was informed by Jinno-sensei, that you had to have a test signed. Let's see it." Damn Jin-Jin! I thought I was off the hook.

I stood up, with the crumpled test in my hand, and walked to his desk. I gave him the paper, and he looked like he had a hard time not bursting out laughing.

"Well, this is the worst test grade I've ever come across in my teaching career. A 49? What are you? Mentally challenged? You're a complete dumbass." Natsume-sensei said, heartlessly. I gaped at him. A teacher just said that to me! Is that even allowed!

My blood boiled, "What the hell? What gives you the right to say that to me, you slanted eyed fox! Bastard!" Oops.

Natsume-sensei glared at me, "Get out of my class. To the principal's office immediately."

Glaring back, I stormed to the door, and jerked it open.

"Oh, polka-dot, you may want to fix you're skirt."

3, 2, 1, "Pervert!" My screech echoed through the empty hall ways. I twisted around, and much to my horror, my skirt had bunch up, and was now resting on the middle of my ass. Fixing it quickly, I screamed again, "You perverted slanted eyed bastard fox!" then I rushed to my uncle's office.

". . ." My uncle's eyes glistened with humor.

I sobbed on his table, and my favorite teacher, Narumi-sensei stood in the corner, laughing.

"It's not funny! Now I'm ruined for marriage!" I wailed, and uncle patted my head, sputtering with laughter.

"I'm sure Natsume-sama will take _that_ responsibility." Narumi-sensei muttered through his fit. I ignored that, but uncle shot him a glare.

"Don't fret, Mikan. It's all right. Now stop crying!"

I sat up, sniffling, but had finished crying.

Natsume-sensei was in for a hell of a year. He was going to regret teaching me.

**. . . Still don't have anything to say. Review.**

**~Emerald~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe I got so many reviews for one chapter! Thank you! So, here's chapter two! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**~(~)~**

As a punishment for speaking my mind during class, Natsume-sensei gave me extra homework! I cursed him to the depths of hell.

"Mikan, hurry up." Hotaru said impatiently, as I floundered around in my locker.

"I'm sorry, Hotaru!" I cried, "But I can't find the booklet Natsume-sensei assigned to me!" My fingers came across an empty box of tampons. My face heated up. Quickly, I tossed it in the nearest garbage can, and continued my search.

Hotaru, thankfully, didn't comment, but said, "Hurry up, baka. How many pages _did_ Natsume-sensei assign anyway?"

"The _whole_ booklet." I muttered, finally finding the booklet hidden under a couple of sweaters. Triumphantly, I stuffed it in my backpack, slammed my locker shut, and grinned at Hotaru.

"Baka, that's a hundred seventy-five questions to be done in one night. You sure did piss of Natsume-sensei." I sighed, and nodded in agreement.

"You did piss off Natsume-sensei," Natsume-sensei said in a mocking voice, "By the way, polka, what's this?"

I turned my head questioningly, and felt my cheeks burn. Natsume-sensei was holding the box of tampons I'd thrown away, smirking. I must have thrown it away while he was in the halls! Damn!

"Irk. Pervert!" I screeched, yelling profanities at him. I snatched the box away, allowing the whole student body (the twenty people in the hallway) to see the offending item. A yellow cylinder fell out of the box. I guess it wasn't empty. Before I could grab it, Natsume-sensei swiped it off the ground, and held it between two fingers.

"You shouldn't be throwing away such useful items. I mean, I don't want to clean up bloodstains on my desk chairs." Natsume-sensei smirked, waving it in my face.

My blood boiled, "Give. It. Back you stupid baka!" If he was any other teenage boy, I would have gladly pounced him. But no. He just _had_ to be a teacher.

"No_p_e." He said, enunciating the 'p', "I'll keep it, thanks. Have those hundred and seventy-five questions on my desk tomorrow morning." Natsume-sensei pocketed the tampon, and gleefully wondered back to his classroom.

"Ass hole!" I screamed after him, agitated.

". . ." Was Hotaru's response to the whole ordeal.

"Eh? Oh, Hotaru! I'm sorry!" I hugged her, but Hotaru just shook me off. My face cooled off, but I was still pissed.

"Mikan-chan! Imai-san!" My long term crush, Nogi Ruka panted in front of us, "Are you okay? I couldn't help but over hear your. . . Fight with Natsume-sensei." I blushed once again. How could this happen? Why did this happen? My crush, _saw_, our sensei wave my _yellow tampon_ in my face.

"Um. . . I'm fine." I twirled a strand of my pig-tailed hair around my finger, biting my lip nervously.

Ruka-pyon opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Hotaru, "Baka, let's go. Tsubasa-senpai won't wait forever. I want a ride home."

"R—right!" I said, then turned to Ruka-pyon, "Sorry, Ruka-pyon, I have to go. See you tomorrow in math, okay?"

Ruka-pyon smiled brightly, "Of course. See you around, Mikan-chan, you too Imai-san." Hotaru's face was blank, as she dragged me outside to the idling car, which held my brother.

**~(~)~**

The next morning, I woke up at my desk, twenty minutes late, with seventy questions left to finish.

"Shit!" I cursed quietly, and scrambled around my room, looking for something to wear. Deciding on dark blue stone-wash skinny jeans; a slightly dirty sparkly pink tank-top and black and hot pink converses, I was out the door, shoving my papers in my back pack and grabbing at the black leather jacket.

"Hurry up, Mikan! I have a test this morning!" Tsubasa scolded, running out the door with me.

"Mikan-chan, breakfast!" Mom followed after us, a plate of eggs and bacon in her hand.

My mouth watered, but I had to get to school, "Sorry mom, I'll be late!" And we were gone, leaving mom and my probably delicious breakfast at the door.

As Tsubasa drove me to school, five miles over the speed limit, I fixed the pig-tails in my hair, and applied a soft pink lip gloss, and carefully added a minimal amount of mascara.

"Get out! I have to go!" Tsubasa basically shoved my out of the car and drove away.

"Ass!" I screamed after him, and stomped into the school, three minutes late. There was no doubt Natsume-sensei would be pissed.

I jerked open the door to first period math class, and the class went silent.

Natsume-sensei stood at the front of the room, a book in his hand, and a pair of oddly sexy glass on the bridge of his nose. His crimson eyes narrowed dangerously at me, "Do you have an adequate reason for being late, Miss. Yukihara?"

"Yes," I began coldly, "You gave me a hundred and seventy-five questions to complete by today. I had my uncle—the principal—over for dinner, and could not miss it. Don't believe me? Then march your perverted ass to the principal's office and ask him." That was bold. Even for me. The class held it's breath.

And that was how _I_ ended up in the principal's office the second time in a row.

"Mikan. . ." Uncle began, tapping his finger on the desk.

"Just give me the detention slip and I'll be out of your hair." I sighed, holding my hand out for the pink slip of paper. Uncle rolled his eyes, and forked over the paper. I left before he could reprimand me.

Back at the bastard's class, I slipped back in, and listened to the most sexy voice ever give me the most boring lesson in my life.

After class, Ruka-pyon paused at my desk, "What happened?"

I grumbled, "Detention." I stood up next to him, and bumped him with my hip, "Oh well, want to go hang out during spare? Hotaru has advanced chemistry with Nonoko. Anna has home ec, leaving me all alone." I batted my eyelashes at him.

Ruka-pyon blushed, "How did you know I had a spare next?"

"My uncles the principal." I linked our arms, and Ruka-pyon shrugged.

"Sure."

"Hey, flirting brats. Get the hell out of my class." Natsume-sensei snapped, glaring furiously at us. He'd taken off the sexy glasses. Wait, stop. _Why do you refer to everything Natsume-sensei does as sexy? You like Ruka-pyon. Remember that._ I heard my inner voice say.

I glared back, and left the room, arm and arm with Ruka-pyon.

**~(~)~**

I trudged to the dreaded detention class. I hoped Narumi-sensei was the teacher. Damn, I should have asked uncle.

I opened the door, and noticed that no one occupied it. Double checking the class room number on the door and paper, it was indeed the correct class.

I placed the paper on the desk, and sat in the first desk, furthest away from the door. Crossing my arms on the desk and resting my head on it, I closed my eyes.

"Hey, polka, wake up. You have math questions to be finishing." I bolted up-right, and Natsume-sensei leaned against the doorframe. I couldn't help but notice that the top three buttons of his white dress shirt were un-done, and that his tie was loose around his neck.

My eyes boggled. I had to spend an hour and a half with Natsume-sensei. _Alone?_

**. . . Did you like it? I think Mikan was a little O.O.C, but other than that, everything was good, so no complaints here. Don't get mad, Ruka will end up with Hotaru, but these things take time! Chillax! Review!**

**~Emerald~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm updating pretty fast on this story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**~(~)~**

Still gaping at my sensei, he rolled his eyes, and plopped down into the desk. His crimson eyes were filled with amusement.

"Why are you here?" I demanded, knocking over the math booklet I was assigned, by _him!_ Scowling, I picked it up off the ground, and wacked it on the desk top.

"Why are you here?" He countered dejectedly, running his hand through his already disheveled raven locks.

"Because you sent me to the principal's office! It's your fault!"

"I thought he was your uncle." Natsume-sensei didn't seem like he wanted to talk, let alone fight.

So there went twenty minutes of absolute silence.

Finally, he spoke up, "Don't you have homework you could be finishing?" He sounded even more testy then before.

Hesitantly, I found myself on my feet, and standing before him. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." He snapped, wanting to drop the subject. I rested my elbows on the desk top, and looked him in the eye.

My eyes softened on their own, "No, you're not."

Natsume-sensei growled, and ran his fingers through his hair once again. "Go finish your fucking homework. Leave me be."

I gave him one last look, then sat down in my desk, not bothering to do my homework. My eyes kept finding their way back to look at Natsume-sensei. He was wearing the sexy glasses again, and typing something on his laptop. His long pale fingers moved swiftly across the key board, as he typed out something, probably on word. I relaxed, with my elbow on the desk top and my face in my palm. I stayed quiet as I watched Natsume-sensei type.

After ten minutes, Natsume-sensei glanced up sharply, "What are you looking at?"

Completely flustered, I jerked out of my position, blushing madly, "Eh? It's not what it looks like!"

Natsume-sensei pulled off the glasses, "And just what does it look like?" Why? Why was he such an ass to me?

I turned my head, staring out the window so I wouldn't have to look at him, "You tell me."

"A student inappropriately ogling a teacher." Natsume-sensei said dryly, adding on a false laugh.

My head whipped around, "I was not!" Still blushing, I managed a glare.

Natsume-sensei rolled his eyes, and kicked his feet up on the desk, lacing his fingers behind his head. He closed his eyes. God, was Natsume-sensei wearing boots?

I gazed out into the court yard, blush slowly fading away. Few student's lingered, including Ruka-pyon. Was he waiting for me? My heart fluttered pleasantly.

"Get your head out of the clouds. Detentions over. I noticed that you didn't bother with doing your homework. On my desk tomorrow morning." Natsume-sensei stood up, without bothering to look my way. I bolted to my feet.

Infuriated, I snapped, "At least look at me when you tell me something!" Slowly, as if hesitant, Natsume-sensei turned, staring at me.

"Do your homework." Was all he said, before turning again.

"Hey!" I grabbed his arm. A jolt ran through my body, and I jerked my hand away.

I wasn't sure how exactly it happened, but I found myself pinned to the wall, arms braced against the wall, and Natsume-sensei's lips roughly on mine. I kissed back, almost excitedly. He bit my lip, and I gasped in surprise. He just shoved his tongue in my mouth. I responded, then froze when tiny, forgotten stubble brushed my chin. Then the full affect of what was happing hit me. Natsume-sensei was kissing me! An adult, not a teenager. But I couldn't stop kissing him. Finally, he pulled back, kissed me lightly, and left.

He, however, paused at the door, "Keep your hair down. I like it better that way." And as if too ward me off, he raised his left hand, and pressed a single finger to his lips. My eyes, though, were locked on his ring. He was married! How could I forget.

And he was gone. A dark red blush stained my cheeks, and I bit my lip. When Natsume-sensei kissed me, he pulled the ribbons from my hair. Shakily, I left the classroom, barely supporting my own weight, as well as my backpack. Why couldn't I stop thinking about the kiss? Why was it making my knees weak? Why—

"Mikan-chan!" Ruka-pyon called out, smiling at me. Immediately, I felt guilty.

"Ruka-pyon." Even my voice shook.

His beautiful blue eyes narrowed, and worriedly, he asked, "Are you okay? Your face is flushed, and your lips are swollen. Did something happen?"

"No!" I said, almost too fast.

Slowly, Ruka-Pyon nodded, accepting the answer, "Do you want a ride a home?"

"Okay." My face cooled, and I could finally think straight. Ruka-Pyon lightly gripped my elbow, and led me to a light blue BMW. As I buckled my seatbelt, I saw a black car pull up to the curb. A women got out, and placed her expensive looking sun glasses on her obviously died auburn hair. She shut the door, and walked to the other side. Natsume-sensei came out of the building, and greeted the strange women with a kiss. I bit back my anger and tears. Right, Natsume-sensei was married. How could I forget? I mean, he just showed me the damn ring! So this fake women was the infamous Mrs. Hyuuga?

"Ready to go?" Ruka-pyon asked, snapping me out of my trance. I nodded, slowly, and Ruka-pyon pulled out of the parking lot, and drove me to my house, occasionally asking for directions.

**~.~.~**

During the next week, I stayed quiet all through math class. I couldn't look Natsume-sensei in the eyes, nor could I bare to talk to him.

"Miss. Yukihira, please stay a moment after class. I have to discuss your test score with you." Natsume-sensei said, without looking up from the computer screen. I got fleeting glances from some jealous girls in my class, where as Hotaru and Ruka-pyon sent me worried ones.

The bell rang for second period, and I refused to get up, or look him in the eye. After a second or so, I heard Natsume-sensei get up, grab a piece of paper and walk over to me.

"Polka, your test scores have worsened. I would recommend a tutor." I pried my eyes off the wall, and for the first time in a week I looked Natsume-sensei in the eyes. Damn the sexy glasses and smoldering eyes!

"Okay, I'll ask Hotaru." I said, standing up, and collected my books all in the same motion. However, Natsume-sensei blocked my path.

He chuckled humorlessly, and leaned closer, "No. She won't be able to help you. You're beyond your classmates help. _I'll _be your tutor."

I couldn't speak. My jaw was locked. _Natsume-sensei_ was going to be _my_ _freaking tutor?_ Aw, hell.

Natsume-sensei bent, so we were eye level, and leaned so close, our breaths mingled. A wild smirk broke over his lips.

He slipped a piece of paper into my jean pocket. A crazy blush broke out onto my cheeks, and I was frozen.

"I'm glad you've kept your hair down all week. Maybe you can learn something from me, after all." Natsume-sensei backed away, and left the classroom, muttering something about, 'cold showers'.

My face felt like it was on fire! I reached up, and smoothed out my hair, kind of glad, Natsume-sensei told me to put it down.

I pulled the paper from my pocket, and un-folded the crisp piece of parchment. _94__Alice drive. Meet me tomorrow at 1:30 P.M on the dot. Do NOT be late. See you then. _Was scribbled over the paper in elegant black script.

Holy crap. I have the address to the most sought out teacher in the school. The one every girl dreamed of having. I hated him. But, now, after the kiss, I wasn't so sure how I felt about him. And that was a problem.

**:D did you like? Well, I liked it. Sorry, no Tsubasa this chapter. Next one. Favorite, Review, and come back!**

**~Emerald~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! Please enjoy this chapter! You'll find out, just who Natsume's wife. And maybe even some steamy kisses! ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice!**

**~.~.~**

Today was the day. Well, Saturday to be exact. And I was going to my teachers home, for a tutoring session in math. Great. Wonderful.

"You have to what?" Mom demanded, during that morning, after I casually slipped in after asking for dad to pass the butter.

"Have a tutoring session with Natsume-sensei. Seriously dad, pass the butter." Dad just stared at me, mouth a gape.

"Mikan! I thought your grades were fine in math! I never had to sign tests, or get calls from your teacher! What is going on?"

Dad and I eyed the floor, guiltily. I bit my lower lip, and picked at the piece of toast in my hands.

"Yuka, it's my fault. Don't blame Mikan. I took all the calls and signed the tests." Dad admitted. See? This was why he was my hero. Although, sometimes, you'd think mom was older then my dad. Pfft. As if.

"Mikan," her tone was dangerous, "Is this true?" Hm, that's and interesting speck on the tile. It sort of looks like. . . Natsume-sensei's hair.

My face exploded in a dark blush, "Irk."

"What?" My head snapped up, facing my mother with full on blush.

"N—nothing! Yes, it's true. So please! Let me go to bump up my grade!" I said, and was surprised by the eagerness in my voice. Was it actually because I got to boost my grade? Or. . . Because I got to spend the day with Natsume-sensei?

Mom hesitated, "Well. . . I—I suppose so. Be back before dinner."

I smiled, and finished my breakfast in one bite, and dashed upstairs. I slammed the door behind me, tripping over my own feet, in an attempt to get dressed into something suitable. First, I changed into a matching red and orange polka dot panty and bra set. Pawing through my closet, I came across dark blue boot cut jeans, yellow wedges, and a ruffled floral tank top in deep reds, golds and soft oranges.

"Perfect!" I yanked the outfit on, and pulled a brush through the snarled mess of tresses that made up my hair. Letting it fall naturally, I collected my books and shoved them into a white back pack.

**~.~.~**

At one, I got Tsubasa to drive me to Natsume-sensei's house. At one twenty-five, we still weren't there, and my palms started to sweat. He was going to be so pissed!

One thirty-five rolled around, and we were finally there. With a half thank you yelled at Tsubasa, I launched myself out of the car, barley letting him speak.

"I'll pick you up at five-thirty!" He yelled after me, and drove away.

I rang the door bell, panting. Instantly, the door opened, to reveal the fake red head from the other day.

She smiled lightly at me, "You must be Yukihira Mikan! Natsume-kun said you were coming today! Hi, I'm Hyuuga Luna, Natsume-kun's wife. Please, come in!" My blood boiled at the thought of Natsume-sensei having a wife, but I didn't let it bother me. Much. Something was so very wrong with this women. Besides the overdose in perfume that smelt like rotting apples. Everything about her was so fake.

I slipped on the yellow slippers she offered me, and she led me to the kitchen, chirping about a vase or something.

At the arch, I said, "Thank you, Hyuuga-san."

She shook her head, "Please, call me Luna!"

I plastered on a smile, "Right, of course. Thank you Luna-san."

"Luna, please stop bothering my student. She came here to learn. Not listen to you blabber on about the foyer." Natsume-sensei snapped, and then glared at me, "You. You were suppose to be here six minutes ago." Damn. I knew I wouldn't get away with it.

"I'm sorry Natsume-sensei." I apologized, staring at the marble counter tops. Finally, my eyes found their way to Natsume-sensei. He was wearing a tight fitting black tea-shirt, and black jeans. Instead of yellow slippers, he wore black ones. His hair was messy, and the sexy glasses rested on the bridge of his nose. God, he was hot. Wait! Stop thinking about your teacher like that!

"Alright! Well, I have shopping to do! Be back around four! Goodbye Natsume-kun, Mikan-chan!" Luna-san kissed Natsume-sensei's cheek, and waltzed out of the house. Damn her.

"Sit." I sat across from Natsume-sensei, and the lesson began.

Twenty minutes in, the threw my pencil down, completely frustrated. "I can't do this! It's too hard!" the question I had to answer was, _an airplane flies against the wind from A to B in 8 hours. The same airplane returns from B to A, in the same direction as the wind, in 7 hours. Find the ratio of the speed of the airplane (in still air) to the speed of the wind._

Natsume-sensei rolled his eyes, and got out of his seat. He stood behind me, one hand on the back of the chair, and the other pointing at a number. His breath tickled my ear. Wasn't this sexual harassment? A dark crimson danced across my cheeks.

"First _let x = the speed of airplane in still air, y = the speed of wind and D is the distance between A and B. Then find the ratio x / y._ Okay?" I nodded, and Natsume-sensei wrote down what he said. It still looked way too confusing. And it didn't help that Natsume-sensei was right behind me. Trying to think was too hard right now!

"I still don't get it!" Well, maybe it was making a little more sense. But, he was just so close!

I heard him sigh, "Well, _against the wind: D = 8(x - y), and with the wind: D = 7(x + y). _Right?" Copying down the words he said, his hand on the back of the chair moved the center of my back. I tensed lightly, but then relaxed into the warmth of his palm.

"So, the answer is _8x - 8y = 7x + 7y, hence x / y = 15._ See, it's not so hard." I nodded, slowly understanding the math problem.

"I see! Thank you so much Natsume-sensei!" Before I realized what I did, I turned around, and hugged him. Hesitantly, he hugged me back. My face. I didn't think it could get any warmer. He buried his face into the space between my neck and shoulder. My heart pounded loudly, hammering against my rib cage. It felt good, but it also hurt. What was going on?

Natsume-sensei let me go, and gave me four more problems. I flew through them easily, but that didn't stop my beating heart, or the flush to my face.

Three o'clock came, and I surprisingly had learned something. I stood up.

"Um. . . Natsume-sensei, I have to use the bathroom. Can you tell me where it is?" I asked, nervous.

Natsume-sensei raised a black brow, "I can show you more than the bathroom."

My mouth fell open, and a darker blush scattered across my cheeks, "W—what?"

He chuckled lightly, "C'mon." He stood up, and waved for me to follow. I trailed Natsume-sensei, completely flustered.

I locked the door behind me, and immediately went to the sink. Turning the cold water on, I splashed my face with freezing water. I calmed down, but I still couldn't stop thinking about the kiss or the hug.

When I came out, Natsume-sensei cornered me. Once again, I found myself pinned to the wall, with Natsume-sensei's leg in between mine, and his one hand in my hair, the other lacing our fingers together.

His lips latched onto mine, and the heat returned to my face. I kissed back, not completely in control of my lips. My free hand clenched the front of his shirt, pulling him closer.

He forced open my mouth, and there began another tongue dominance contest, where of course Natsume-sensei won. He pulled back briefly, and pressed our noses together.

"God, I can't stop thinking about you." Another heart pounding kiss, "You're so beautiful, Mikan." I'm sure my heart just soared to the heavens. He called me Mikan! I couldn't have been happier!

Then he was kissing me again, and there was no space between our bodies together.

Natsume-sensei pulled his hand out of my hair, and pressed it against my neck. The cold metal jerked me out of the moment, heart plummeting into the depths of my stomach.

I shoved him away, and he gave me a half-lidded surprised look.

"You're married!" I screamed at him, covering my mouth with my hand.

Natsume-sensei's eyes hardened, "Like that matters to me. My _wife_," He spat, "Is a dirty, cheating whore."

"Then why are you with her?" I questioned, tears threatening to spill down my cheeks.

"You won't understand." Natsume-sensei sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Of course I wouldn't. It's because I'm just a child, isn't it, _Natsume-sensei_?" Hurt was clear in my voice. Damn him! Why did he do this to me? My heart was breaking.

He didn't do or say anything. Just looked at me.

"I'm leaving!" I choked out, and ran away, grabbing whatever of my readily available supplies was there, stuffing it into my back pack. I kicked off the slippers at the door, and yanked on the wedges, leaving the door open behind me.

And I sprinted. Away from Natsume-sensei. Away from the pain he was causing my heart. Away from it all.

My left wedge got caught in a hole in the side walk, and I buckled and my ankle broke. A new pain erupted. It was a less ache then the one in my heart. My heart throbbed, crying to itself.

Finally, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I wept along with my heart, yearning for the pain leave my broken sprit. But I still longed for Natsume-sensei. Because I cared for him.

**. . . Wow. That was, angsty? No, Mikan does NOT love Natsume yet. But she does feel something strong for him. Yes, yes, Luna is Natsume's wife. Don't hate me. She was the only one I could think of when I wrote the plot jot for this story, and I don't like changing plot jots. So, yes, review!**

**~Emerald~**

**P.S- the sexual harassment thing made me feel like shaking my head. If that was considered sexual harassment to Mikan, then what did kissing her in a classroom equal too? Rape? **


	5. Chapter 5

**I cannot believe how many reviews I got for one chapter! Thank you so much! Here's chapter five! Enjoy! This is a different chapter though. It's still NatsumexMikan centric, but now we get an inside look on the 28 year old sexy Hyuuga Natsume! Today is my birthday! Hurray! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**~(~)~**

Five minutes. It'd been five minutes since Mikan stormed out; I was still frozen in place. Had I really meant to say those things to her? She was practically an adult. No, she needed to hear that. She honestly wouldn't understand even if I told her. And oh god did I want to tell her.

Finally, I was able to move my feet again, and I took off after her. I needed to apologize. Well, not directly anyway. I do _not_ apologize directly to anyone. Ever.

I slammed the door behind me, and took a slower pace than the one she dashed out in. I trailed down the path, scowling at the thought of my useless wife, but still felt slightly happy from the kisses with Mikan.

A cry of pain and angst shook me out of my trance. Mikan was curled into a ball, sobbing, her ankle twisted in the most gruesome way, and she shoe caught in a pot hole.

"Mikan!" I cried, rushing to her side. I fell to my knees next to her. She sniveled and I could tell she didn't know it was me.

I whipped out my cell phone and dialed 9-1-1.

Within twenty minutes, an ambulance arrived, and the placed Mikan on a stretcher.

I heard a paramedic say to another, "A broken leg and a sprained ankle. She might even have some head trauma." I stiffened. It was my fault this was happening to Mikan.

I got into the ambulance with her, and stayed silent, praying for her well being. At the hospital I would have to call her parents. The thought made me wince.

**~.~.~**

One second. . . Two. . . Three. . . God this was taking forever! I'd been here nearly half an hour, and her parents weren't here. And she was still un-conscious. I re-crossed my arms, and tapped my foot against the tiled floor. I glared at a poster of a leg, with the white walls glaring back. The tiny beeps from the machine meant she was still alive, and I intended to keep it that way. Then I heard a faint moan.

I turned my head sharply. Mikan was blinking slowly, trying to process where she was. I held my breath, waiting. Gradually, she propped up on her elbows, and frowned when she removed the blank to reveal the cast. I ran my tongue over my lips. She still had yet to notice me.

At last, she cast her confused hazel eyes on me. Hurt and betrayal flashed through her eyes, than they hardened. It was so fast I had to think if it was real or not. It was very real.

"Natsume-sensei, what are you doing here?" She spat, than asked again more innocently but still harsh, "What am I doing here?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and answered the beautiful girl, "I brought you to the hospital. You broke your leg and sprained your ankle. Your family should be here soon." I sounded so bored and dejected. I hoped she didn't catch it.

But she did. Mikan nodded, and jerked her chin out in a rude fashion, "Is that so? A broken leg and sprained ankle? My leg isn't the only thing broken, Natsume-sensei."

My eyes widened a fraction, "I beg your pardon?"

Mikan's eyes rolled, "You know exactly what I mean, _sensei_. Pray tell, could it not be from the fact you _used_ me? What about your _wife_? Oh wait. She a lying cheating whore, _right_? You bastard. Then you have the nerve to say I don't understand? Who do you think you are? I car—I can't believe you! You broke my damn heart! I never want to see you again! Leave!" Mikan's voice was getting higher and higher with every word.

I nodded sadly, and left the room, barely acknowledging her family zoom in.

That sensei thing really hurt. But, I did deserve it. She's right about Luna. She's just using me for, well, sex I guess. But she is sleeping with ESP. Why did I say that? Mikan understood me better than anyone else did, ever. I did break her heart. I killed that poor girl inside, and I still care about her. I wanted to protect her from the darkness that I grew up in. I wanted her to be pure. And I only destroyed what wasn't there.

Maybe I should just give up. I wasn't fit for loving anyone. Hell, I didn't even love my damn wife when I married her. But Mikan. . . She made me feel, well, normal. Like I haven't been consumed by darkness. And maybe she was right. She's right.

Yet, still, I can't lose her. She means too much to me for me to lose her. If only she was three years older. If only.

But she isn't. She's just Mikan. Mikan, the girl who on my first day of lessons, infuriated me to no end with her gorgeous legs, feisty attitude and striking features. I wanted her. Everything about her made me want to throw her down on my desk and fuck her into oblivion. The rational side told me that wasn't the smartest idea ever.

**~.~.~**

The drive had been restless, and Luna wasn't home yet. Mikan's stuff was still cluttered on my kitchen table, but I was too upset about what I did to care. I'd clean it up later.

I slouched upstairs and took an ice cold shower, letting the thousands of droplets to hit my pale skin like knives. It felt good.

I towel dried my hair and body, before stiffly walking into the bed room. I pulled on a pair of black boxers and a black t-shirt. I collapsed on the bed, and tried to get the thoughts of her to leave my mind. No luck.

I could still smell her as if she was beside me. I could feel her warmth.

Shit, toughen up man. You're not a pathetic baby. Your just a guy who fell in love with his eleven year jr. Realization burst. I was actually in love. But, what could I do about it? Could I risk Mikan's career path, lose my job, and all accountability, just to be with the women I love? Yes I could. Because like in every other cliché in the book, forbidden romances are the best.

But in a six months, Mikan would be eight-teen, a legal adult, and all mine. I just hope I can wait that long. And I hope she can forgive me.

**So yeah, this was all Natsume's P.O.V. Sorry if he seemed O. this was written at 3:30 A.M and I am on a happiness high. So sorry. Yes, today, September 4****th**** is my birthday! Yay! and do you know what I want for my birthday? Reviews! Lots and lots of wonderful reviews! **

**~Emerald~**

**P.S- Sorry if updates are a little sketchy. School just started, blah, and I get busy at this time of the year. I apologize in advance.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, I can't believe how much you guys like this story! It makes me happy. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! And now, on with the story. BTW- it's back to Mikan's P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**~(~)~**

Damn, I hated the stupid cast on my leg. It was all Natsume-sensei's fault. He was the one who kissed me then called me childish. And the crutches! I had to use a tote bag to help me carry around books. I was actually just glad because Hotaru refrained from tripping me.

And once again, I sat in the bastards classroom, his crimson eyes never leaving my face throughout the entire lesson, the cocky smile still on his lips.

"Polka, I need to speak with you after class." Natsume-sensei said, drawing my attention away from the sakura trees outside. I faced him, glaring coldly.

"I'm sorry to decline, sensei, but I have an important meeting with my uncle concerning my grades." I stated flatly, waiting to see his reaction.

To my horror, his lip curled into an almost smile, "I didn't want to outright say it, but speaking with you after class _does_ concern your grades. Your failing my class." My cheeks erupted in flames, and the class exploded in laughter. Stupid Natsume-sensei.

I ground my teeth together, to keep from screaming at him. Dark thoughts ebbed at the edges of my mind, regarding to how to get him fired.

The tiny smile on his lips dared me to speak up. However, I refrained. Barely.

The bell rang, and I stayed in my seat, watching everyone leave. Hotaru gave me a look, and left, with Ruka-pyon following. The door shut behind the last student, who gave me a scornful look.

I filled the silence by clicking my pen cap, repeatedly, and frowned at the equations on the board, packing useless information into my brain. What the hell did you need math for in the future?

Natsume-sensei sighed. He ran a hand through his raven locks, then loosened his tie, like he didn't know what to say.

"Well, Mikan," My name rolled off his tongue like honey, and my resolve weakened, slightly, "What to do, hmm?"

The clicking stopped, and the pen was curled into my fist, as my knuckles whitened.

"You can't tutor me! Remember how well _that_ worked out?" I sneered, and just to prove a point, I showed him my leg. Or maybe I shouldn't have. I was wearing jean short shorts, that barely reached mid-thigh. His eyes darkened, as they worked themselves up my leg, resting in a place that was highly inappropriate. I jerked my leg back under the desk, but careful enough not to bump it. My cheeks flamed once again.

Natsume-sensei stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Yes, I do. It still seeps into my mind while I'm asleep."

I gaped at him. How could I respond to that?

Slowly, as if to infuriate me, Natsume-sensei walked around his desk, and over to me. He gripped the edge of my desk, and leaned close to me.

His scent washed over me, like a cloud of forbidden and sexiness. He had to get away from me, now.

Natsume-sensei was just an inch away from me now. I held my lower lip between my teeth, and the pen fell from my clutches. Shit.

"I want to restart the, _sessions_, if it pleases you so." Natsume-sensei's voice dragged me from my senses. It was deep, like chocolate, running over me into a blissful oblivion. I think my heart may have stopped working.

"Y—yes." Shit, shit, shit! Brain! Where did your determination go!

"Excellent." Natsume-sensei pulled back, and my brain and heart restarted. I growled in frustration. He was a stupid tease!

"Y—you tricked me!" I stuttered, face ablaze, eyes shining with anger.

Innocence was like a tidal wave over his face, "I don't know what you're talking about." But the curl to his lips told me different, "Shall we start now?"

"No!" I nearly screamed, slamming my fists onto the shiny desk top. My whole body shook with fury.

Natsume-sensei held up his hands in surrender, "I'm sorry, but you have no choice. I've already talked this over with your uncle, and he agrees. You need to raise your grade in math, or else you will fail eleventh grade." Damnit!

What other choice did I have? Through gritted teeth, I agreed, "Fine. I'll do it."

Damn that smile. He turned, and I saw his black pants fit his ass perfectly. I wasn't really sure why my eyes stayed trained on his ass, but they did. And he caught me.

"Like what you see?" His cockiness filled me a, confusing emotion. Did I honestly like what I saw? Duh, anyone would. But. . . He was my eleven year senior. What was I to do?

"Just start the damn lesson you bastard." I crossed my arms defiantly.

"Nice, I like 'em feisty." And there began the lesson from hell.

First off, he would not stop teasing me! Secondly, he put impossible equations on the black board! Lastly? He unbuttoned his shirt claiming it was hot. It sure as hell was now! Natsume-sensei's tie rested on the computer screen. His white shirt was undone completely, giving me a show of his chest. Toned eight-pack, with the wonderful dick line, which he kept boasting off to me.

At the end of the lesson, Natsume-sensei had reduced me to resting my head in my hands, with a pounding head-ache.

"And your homework for the night is three pages of this work book. Completed and handed in by next class." He dropped a gigantic booklet onto my desk, equaling to about 200 pages.

I gasped, "How long do you plan on keeping me in these tutoring sessions?"

"Until you know this stuff like the back of your hand."

Deciding to be frustrating, I said, "But I don't know the back of the hands. I have no clue what bones may be in my hand."

His eye twitched. "Mikan, come here. Now." Oh god, he said my name. I lost control of my body. I floated over to Natsume-sensei, crutches and all.

"What?" I breathed, gnawing on my lower lip.

And suddenly, everything was flying. Papers, staplers, office supplies everywhere. Somehow, I found myself pinned underneath Natsume-sensei, his knee in between my legs.

"A—are you crazy! What the hell are you doing sensei?"

He gave me a close lipped smile, "My doctors have proven I'm sane. Fit as a fiddle. However. . ." His voice dropped, and his eyes darkened so much they were nearly black, "Never call me sensei again. Or I just may have to check with my physiatrist on my sanity level."

"Then what do you propose I call you?" I was losing myself in his eyes.

"Natsume." And his lips were on mine. It was every school girls fantasies. A sexy teacher pining them to a desk with paper everywhere. I just wasn't sure it was my fantasy.

He pulled back and I whimpered. My eyes were half lidded, "Natsume, please."

"Gladly." And he kissed me again. And again. And again. I was completely absorbed into Natsume.

Until the phone blaringly rung out. Natsume slowly, grudgingly pulled back and answered breathlessly.

He sobered immediately, "Alright, I'll be right there." And he was off me, composing himself, and at the door.

I lay there, panting heavily, chest heaving up and down.

"I have to go. See you in class tomorrow. Oh, don't forget your homework." And he left.

"Shit!" I cursed, and smacked my broken leg against the desk. I cursed again, and glowered at the white ceiling.

I shoved Natsume out of my life. And now? I'd let him back in. I might have even created a monster. A lust crazed monster. Could things get any worse?

Yup. Guess who stood at the door way, gaping at me?

**Ahahahha! How do you like **_**that**_** ending? Sorry for taking forever to update, I just got slightly busy. If anyone does not know what a dick line is, maybe you're too young to read T. Naw, I'm kidding. It's a line of hair leading to the dick. Yup. I said it. Do I have any Fruits Basket fans reading this? Any Kyo-kun fans? Because recently, I just got an orange male kitten, and named him Kyo. He has green eyes, not red, but c'mon, that'd be kinda creepy if he did. In fact, he's sleeping on my lap as I write this. So, please favorite (if you haven't already) review, and look out for updates on Unintentional. :D I bid you, ado.**

**~Emerald~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so any of my readers who read more than just one of my on-going stories will be happy to know, I finally have a schedule! ~~~YAY~~~ It's on my profile if you want to check it out. And, I'm sorry for not updating in forever! Sorry! So, enjoy the chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**~(~)~**

I blinked, horrified that Ruka-pyon stood in the door. His blue eyes were wide, and his jaw was slack. The room was silent, until he dropped his bag, creating a loud thump.

My mouth was dry. What could I possibly say to him? My heart hammered against my ribcage, a shrill scream echoed in my head.

"Mikan. . . Why?" He asked, his voice taunt and whispery. My head spun as I tried to answer him.

"Ruka-pyon, it wasn't—" No, it was what it looked like. How could I lie to someone so sweet?

Ruka shook his head, not wanting an answer. "I'm sorry Mikan, I can't give you a ride today. I got to go." He turned on his heel, gripping the handle to his backpack.

"Wait—! Please don't tell anyone, Ruka-pyon." Then end came out in a whisper, a desperate hope stirred inside me. Slowly, his head bobbed, and he left.

A long sigh escaped my lips, as relief flooded me. Until the full effect of what happened hit me. I was supposed to be angry with him. Yet, here I was, completely infatuated with him, wanting to indulge in the sexual fantasies that had captivated my dreams.

"Shit. . ." Why did this always happen to the heroine of a story? Because the author liked to fuck with people's minds, lives and fate. And others like to read about the mental torment a person had to go through _just _to get to their happy ending.

I _had _to get out of here. Like, now. Swipping my bag off the trashed floor, I bolted (as fast as one could with a broken leg) to the steps of the school.

Hyperventilating, I dialed Tsubasa's number.

"Talk to me." He said, and the sounds of a que hitting a ball. Playing pool?

"I need you to pick me up!" I all but screamed at him, which probably made him move the phone away from his ear.

"Can't sis, it's an important pool game." Another smack followed by laughing.

"Onii-chan!" I whined, feeling the need to cry. I wanted to get home.

"Sorry." And he hung up. That bastard. . .

I needed to calm down before I tried to find a way home. Without consulting the parental units nor my crazy uncle. I rested my head in between my bare knees, and took a deep breath.

I heard the sounds of a car pull up, and honk it's horn. Urgently, I glanced up hoping it was Tsubasa. No such luck. It was a Black Hemi, I think it was a dodge, and it's engine rumbled.

I gaped at it, wondering who the hell owned such a car. The window rolled down, and the cocky face of my professor popped out.

"Get in Mikan. I'll give you a lift." His ruby eyes glistened with an unseen secret.

I weighed my options. Asking a parent, walking and getting into a car with a possibly horny math teacher. I choice the latter.

Sighing, I carefully arranged myself into his car. Natsume took off.

Before he could ask, I said, "25th Black Nya street."

Natsume nodded, and the car was left with a deafening silence. I twitched and picked at the hem of my torn shorts.

I glanced up at Natsume, and noticed the silver band that occupied his left hand, was missing, leaving a faint band line.

I stared at it for a moment, then asked, "What happened to your ring?"

Natsume smirked, "I don't really think that's any of your business, Mikan."

I snorted, crossing my arms and glared at the road, "You _made _it my business when you kissed me in detention, Natsume."

I peeked at him through the corner of my eye. He was silently debating if he should tell me.

Finally, he said, "Point taken. I'm filing for divorce. I realized what you said was so true. Why am I with her, when all she is, is a cheater? Why am I with her when I don't love her? You make good points, Mikan, and I respect you for it. Thank you." I was slightly taken back by what he said. Yes, I found it incredibly sweet and it left me with a pleasant tingle in the pit of my belly, but it still felt off. Where were the perverted comments?

"Natsume. . ." I breathed, not really sure what else to say.

He shrugged, and took a right, "Oh well, now I have time to participate in my favorite pass-time. Kissing you. Just six months before your legal. Six long months." He winked at me, causing instant blush.

"N—Natsume!" I take it back! I want the sweet Natsume back!

He pulled up to my house, and idled the car. "See you tomorrow, Mikan." Before either of us knew what I was doing, I leant over and kissed him, then jumped out of the car, without killing myself of course. My cheeks flamed.

I stumbled into the house, breathless, and saw my parents sitting on the couch. Their hands were laced together, and my father's eyes were sad.

"Dad? Mom?" I asked, and Mom gestured for me to sit in the armchair.

My eyebrows mashed together in confusion, as I sat myself down in the plush leather armchair.

Mom and Dad eyed each other, wondering which should go first.

Dad spoke up, bluntly stating, "We're moving."

It took me a moment to process what he just said, "Wait, what?"

"Your father has been transferred to a branch in China. We're moving a week before you turn eighteen. I know you want to make your own choices, but we need you to come with us. Your grandmother is gravely ill, and she requested you come with us. It'll only be until your twenty. Please, Mikan, do this for us."

Two and a half years. Away from Hotaru. Away from Anna, Nonoko. Away from Natsume. But. . . Grandma needed me.

So I said, "Okay. I'll go."

**Bwhahahaha! That was fun to write! Natsume's finally divorcing the demon! Yay~~ Oh, noooo! Mikan! And a week before Natsume could have her! Gahhhh~~! Haha, sorry about that. But did you really think I'd make it **_**that**_** easy for them to be together? Besides the fact he's eleven years older than her. It wouldn't be a drama if there weren't twists. So, review! And see you next Monday~~~!**

**~Emerald~ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Like I promised, today I'm updating My Sexy New Math Teacher, not waiting, like, a month or so. See? I follow my schedule. . . Most of the time. I can't believe I have a 100 reviews for seven chapters! Arigato! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. If I did, would I really be on FanFiction writing ideas for it? Still ~sigh~ I have to say it. I don't own Gakuen Alice. Wait, didn't I already say that?**

**~(~)~**

I sulked into Math (well, as much as you could sulk with crutches) and plopped down into my desk. Natsume hadn't arrived yet, so I had time to sulk. The seat today, was especially hard, and I shifted uncomfortably. Then Ruka sauntered in, his expression dark. I honestly didn't think he wanted to be here. Hell, I _knew _he didn't want to be here.

When I glanced at the board, I was horrified to see a name scrawled in white chalk. _Luna-sensei._ Ah, hell, I thought I'd never have to see her again! I wonder if she knows why Natsume is divorcing her. Besides the fact she's a dirty cheater.

I fidgeted in my seat, and then she walked in. She wore a pressed white blouse, and a pencil straight black skirt. Skin coloured nylons and black pumps, about 5inches. Her dyed auburn hair was pulled into a tight bun, and makeup caked her face.

Luna set her brief case down on the desk, and glared at us, "Well you little brats, I'm subbing for Natsume-sensei, who is finishing up divorce papers." The girls in the room squealed (excluding me) and Luna finished her thought, "From me. Anyone who mention's _him_ will be sent to the principles office." Silence roared in my ears. Who knew she'd be so pissed about it, even though it's her fault?

I decided to test my luck. One, because I didn't want to be here in class with the demon lady, and second, I hated her, so why not push her buttons? "Luna-san?" I remembered from my little 'visit' to Natsume's house.

She gritted her teeth, the class still dead silent, "Hai?"

"What did Natsume-sensei leave in his lesson plans?" I raised a brow curiously at her, as she fumed.

"In the hall now." Luna snapped pointing to the door. I fumbled with my crutches and stumbled out the door.

She followed me, "Mikan, is it?" I nodded, much to her displeasure. Luna slammed the door, and reached out, gripping the shoulder to my hoddie.

"You little bitch! How dare you ruin my marriage with Natsume!" She snarled, fingers digging into the skin of my shoulder. I flinched.

"You did that yourself. You slept around." I retorted, glaring at her. Luna's crimson lips curled into a dark smile.

"Slept around. As if I'm the only." My look of surprise made her smile darken, "Oh yes, your precious _Natsume-sensei_ is a cheater as well. He's slept around with more women then I can count. Some have even been prostitutes. Want to know why, you little slut? Because I wouldn't put out for him anymore. I slept around after _he_ started too."

My eyes stayed frozen open. She was lying, right? "I don't believe you."

Luna chuckled humorlessly, "I figured you wouldn't. Once my dear husband claims you, he'll leave you for another whore he deems fit. You, my darling, are just another number in his jar of tarts. You may think he loves you, but all he cares about is what's between your legs. Trust me, Mikan, he's nothing but a playboy. He will _never_ wait for you." Her voice almost softened at the end, like she cared.

"How do you know?" I breathed, terrified of what she would say next.

"I wasn't even his first wife and the man's only twenty-eight. If you must know, I'm his fourth. He threw away his other wives just like he did me. Go, pretend to live happily in this pathetic highschool forbidden romance with your sensei. Just remember, he doesn't care about you at all." Luna was feral again. Her acrylic nails dug themselves into the skin of my shoulder, probably leaving crescent shaped marks.

No! I couldn't take it anymore, "People can change!" I was on the verge of tears. My throat was thick.

She stared at me sympathetically, "Child, Natsume has had years to change. What makes you think he'll change because of you. I thought the same thing, and look what happened to me? I lost everything because of him. My family disowned me because of him. I really loved him. I still do. Don't you think this hurts me too? I'm losing my husband. Don't let him ruin your life. He is not worth it."

My lip quivered, as a few tears leaked down my cheek.

"Luna!" Natsume growled at her, yanking me away from the women who told me of the sadness growing in her heart. I felt her nails remove themselves from my skin, Luna's nail tips red.

The woman sighed, "Sorry, Mikan. I have a class to teach."

My lower back warmed from Natsume's hand.

Natsume kissed the top of my head, "Go get your things, tell the nurse you're not feeling well. Let's get out of here."

I nodded, completely dazed. After I collected my stuff and checked myself out of the school, I was in Natsume's car.

It smelt like him. Mint and something woodsier. I rested my head against the door of the car, trying to control my breathing.

Although, I was surprised when Natsume drove out of the city limits. I wasn't sure where he was going. So I shrugged and closed my eyes.

What if Luna was right? She didn't look like she wanted her marriage to end. And what about her being disowned? How old is she?

"Natsume?" I whispered, trying to keep my voice even.

"Hn?"

"How old is Luna?" I asked quietly, biting my lower lip nervously.

"Nine-teen." He said, as he turned effortlessly. I chocked. 19?

"When did you get married?"

Natsume chuckled, "You sure do ask a lot of questions." I glared at him, "Alright, alright. We got married, last year?" What? My heart plummeted down to the pit of my stomach. No! No!

"Natsume, can you be honest with me about something?" I questioned. If he said yes to this next question, I didn't think I'd be able to be near him.

"Of course Mikan." He was suspicious. Oh great. I so did not need that.

"Have you been married three times before Luna?" Please say no. Please.

Natsume sighed, and I could tell there was an internal battle going on within him. "Yes."

My heart stopped. Luna was right. "Can you please take me home? I don't feel good at all."

My face was flushed. Natsume nodded, and made an illegal U-turn, heading back to Tokyo.

All the way home, I couldn't stop thinking about what he said. About what Luna said. Did Natsume honestly care about me?

He idled the car in front of my house. As I carefully got out, I debated telling him.

I turned, "Natsume? I'm moving a week before I turn eight-teen. I'll be back by the time I'm twenty. Are you okay with this?"

Natsume gulped, and forced out an answer, "Hai."

After I shut the door, and entered my house, did I know how false his words were. Natsume didn't care about me. Still, I couldn't help myself from praying Luna was wrong about him not being able to change.

**Oh wow. Natsume you man-whore! Sorry I made Luna nice and Natsume a bad guy. . . Who still thinks he'll wait for her? I'll see you next Monday! Review!**

**~Emerald~**


	9. Chapter 9

**My god, I feel terrible! Yesterday was Natsume's birthday, and I completely forgot until **_**after**_** I posted the third chapter to **_**Grown Apart**_**. Argh! Well, I'll make it up here. Happy Belated Birthday Natsume! *Puts on party hat and pulls a cake out of nowhere.* On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**~(~)~**

There were only a few emotions to how I felt. Hurt, betrayal, anger, resentment, love, and a whole bunch of other feelings. Love. Yeah, I still loved him. Even after I found out about his past.

Although, I still couldn't honestly trust all of Luna's words. Natsume already told me the number of his wives, but I got no details. He can't be all _that _bad.

What am I going to do? Break into the teacher records? Actually, yes. That was exactly what I was going to do.

I couldn't stop from grinning all through math. Natsume's sexy glasses rested on the bridge of his nose, as his eyebrow was raised in slight confusion.

"Miss. Yukihira, please stay back for a moment." Natsume said, fixing my attention. I nodded, eyes trained on him.

"Yes, Natsume?" I asked after everyone filed out. Natsume's brow furrowed.

"Are you alright? You kept that stupid grin on your face all class." That was mean. Even for him.

I puffed out my cheeks, and pouted slightly, "It's nothing, Natsume. I have to go. Class and all."

After school ended, I waltzed into the office, smiling at the secretary.

"Miss. Yukihira, are you meeting your uncle?" She stopped me before I could walk into the line of offices.

I smiled brightly, "Yup!" The secretary's face was worried.

"Mr. Yukihira is in a meeting until four." She said, unsure if she should let me pass or not.

My eyes flickered to the clock, three-thirty. Plenty of time to snoop. I just had to get past this pushy woman! "Don't worry. Uncle won't mind if I wait in his office." She sighed.

"Fine. Just don't make too much noise." I smiled at her, and turned back to my original mission, smile fading.

Instead of going into my uncle's office, I went into the records room. I crept in, keeping silent. There were four filing cabinets. I opened the one nearest to me. Students, A-H. I assumed the one next to it was I-P and the last Q-Z. So the only one left. Teachers. My breath caught in my throat, as I opened the second drawer. G-L.

I picked through the names, and found Hyuuga Natsume. The folder was actually pretty thick once I picked it up. Preparing to open, I was stopped dead by the sounds of my uncle talking to the secretary. Shit! It was three-thirty-five! Why is he back! Without thinking, I stuffed the folder in my purse and bolted across the hall into his office. (As much as you could with crutches. Tomorrow, I was free of them!) I tried to control my breathing, as I stared at a picture of Tsubasa, Dad and Uncle, with Tsubasa holding a giant fish up.

Uncle walked in, a curious smile on his face. "Mikan, what a surprise. What brings you here?"

"I came here to make sure you remembered you were having dinner with us tonight." That was completely true. I picked today because I had an alibi.

"Ahh, yes, I am informed of our meeting tonight. However, it may have slipped my mind once or twice." He chuckled nervously. Checking his watch, he said, "Would you like a ride home?" Tsubasa was probably playing pool, so what other option did I have? Defiantly _not_ Natsume.

I shrugged, "Sure." Uncle led me to his beat up station wagon, and I slid into the fake leather seat. My purse felt like it weighed a hundred pounds.

At my house, I walked in with uncle, and dad greeted us with a smile. He was sitting on the couch, next to Tsubasa watching the football game. Uncle immediately joined them, and I took my time kicking my shoe off and ambling up the stairs, barely calling down to my mom, "Come get me when dinner's ready!"

I shut the door behind me, and clicked the lock. I pulled the folder out of my purse, and dropped it on the bed. I felt like I couldn't open it. I was worried. I was almost scared. So I decided I would wait to calm my nerves. After about ten minutes, I was ready.

I plopped down next to the offending item, and opened the folder. It was just a simple picture of Natsume, with the Luna next to the spouse category. Not for long. . .

It was just basic information. His age(28), birth place(Tokyo), date of birth(November 27th 1982), parents(Kaoru and Mr. Hyuuga), siblings(Aoi Hyuuga, May 12th 1991, 20). Wait, date of birth? That was yesterday. Natsume was officially 29.

I turned the paper, and his first wife's name appeared. Tanaka Aya. Aya was an extremely beautiful women, with a feminist dignity. Her hair was a sheen vibrant red, in loose curls. Aya's eyes was such a stunning shade of green, that Mikan couldn't breathe for a moment. Age 32, born, June 15th 1979, Tokyo Japan. They were married in the summer of 2001, when Natsume was 19, divorced in May of 2002. Only one year. So, not only does he like younger woman, he likes elder ones too. She was remarried to a Mr. Tanaka with two children, and worked for a top publishing company. She lived in Tokyo, not ten minutes from me. (Creepy. . . ?)

His second one, named Kato Long Er, who took her boyfriends last name, leaving no mention of her real name. Long Er had a strange foreign look to her, which made her all the more beautiful. Blue-black hair in a tight bun; with curly wisps in her face, with golden chopsticks sticking out of the bun. Her eyes were slightly smaller and slanted then Leiko's, but were a gorgeous shade of chocolate brown. Age 29, born January 25th 1982th, Beijing China. She worked at. . . A strip club? Natsume, didn't know you liked them like that. They were married in 2004, when Natsume was 22, same with her. Divorced in 2005, another one only last a year. She apparently has a child with her new boyfriend. (Long Er lived roughly twenty minutes from me, but still in Tokyo.)

And his last one before Luna, Sato Leiko, who was also remarried, and had 2 children. Leiko was a pretty women. She had long, magenta hair, in elaborate curls. Her eyes were a shade of dark blue, framed by extremely long eyelashes, jet black in colour. She was now 27 and born in July 15th 1984, Hiroshima. They were married when Natsume was 25, and she was 23, during the spring of 2007. Divorced two years later when he had an affair with Luna, and then married Luna an hour after the divorce papers were filed. Leiko was in the singing business, her stage name, was Tsuki, meaning moon. Leiko lived in the famous part of Tokyo, meaning she was almost 45 minutes away.

I swallowed painfully. The only one he cheated on was Leiko, and I don't know why.

Before I could get any further in the file, my mother called me down.

I walked downstairs like a zombie. Natsume's wives were _so_, interesting. I felt inferior compared to them. All I was, was a high school student, making me part of his affair. (Except maybe the stripper.)

I stayed quite during dinner, only speaking when spoken too. My mom was too busy talking Uncle's ear off to notice. Tsubasa was the only one that seemed concerned.

Now, I was defiantly curious to know more about Natsume's wives. (Excluding Luna.) Tomorrow was Saturday, and it was time to pay them a little visit.

**Well? Yeah, kinda boring chapter, but I stopped caring after I did the dates thing. My friend was texting me, and I started to realize that in the beginning, I was using 1990's to 2000's, until I remembered that'd make Natsume like, nine. So I had to go back and fix it. No wonder it wasn't making sense. . . Um, well, next chapter we really don't get to see Mikan's visits, because every five chapters is a Natsume point of view, so look forward to that. Chapter eleven, which is Mikan's point of view again, I will make it longer, just as long as I don't have to pick the bottom of my brain for creativity. Because my creative pot is running **_**extremely**_** low. So. . . Yes. Once again, HAPPY BELATED BIRHTDAY NATSUME~~~~~! Kya~~~~~! I sometimes wish the manga was date related, because then Natsume would be like, 20ish, 18ish. So most of us would feel **_**less**_** like creepers. Ne? Review!**

**~Emerald~ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so I'm actually going to say, I'm sorry if this chapter is crap. I'm sick, but I promised, so I'm trying. Except. . . A few of my other stories, from like, last Wednesday, haven't been updated, because I was simply too sick. I'm trying, and I know that's all you guys ask of me.**

**P.S- Don't forget it's Natsume's P.O.V**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**~(~)~**

Being the type of person I am, I couldn't really figure out what was wrong with Mikan. Maybe it was because I told her the truth about myself. Well, not technically everything about myself, but some.

Oh, who am I kidding? Truthfully, I haven't told her anything. Except for the fact I had four wives. But who cared? It wasn't like I had kids with any of them. (Not that I know of, anyway.)

I hadn't really slept around. For a couple of years I mean. The duration of my teen hood was spent fucking the cheerleading team.

Anyway, as I let the thoughts of Mikan leave me, I entered the living room of my house, my hand free from the damn ring I had with my recent _ex_-wife. There wasn't even a mark from the band. My divorce had been pushed through faster then I'd thought, leaving me to pursue Mikan.

And there she was again, entering my thoughts. There was one problem. Mikan was moving, and I wasn't honestly sure I could wait for her. I mean, sure, she's beautiful, but. . . I'm a man.

Deciding I needed a distraction, I called up Koko, my good friend. He agreed to meet me at the gym. I needed to burn off some steam.

20 minutes later, after I picked him up, I was working like there was no tomorrow. I'd thrown on torn sweats, and a black wife-beater, making sure I had a towel and water bottle in my bag.

My feet pounded against the treadmill, with sweat pouring down my face. Koko worked at a significantly slower pace, taking sips of his water ever so often.

"What's got you so worked up, man?" Obviously, Koko did not know the pain of working with highschool girls. He, was working at a herb shop for a 'psychic.' Bull shit. Nothing like that existed.

I grunted, hitting the arrow button, forcing the machine to go faster. "Work."

I saw Koko nod thoughtfully from the corner of my eye, "Yeah, same here. Wisteria-san's got me working twice as hard now that she's got more customers." Koko paused for a moment, "Also Permy kicked me out of the bedroom last night. I hate when she PMS's. It's hell." Koko still referred to his long time girlfriend Sumire, as the nickname we gave her in highschool. Koko may have not known, but I may or may not have slept with her when they broke up for a month. Twice.

I didn't say anything, and tried my luck, by hitting the arrow twice more. And the machine was at its limit. It couldn't get any higher. I was starting to get bored of running. Maybe I should lift some weights. See how much I can lift.

We ran in silence for about ten more minutes before I decided to lift weights and Koko followed. I patted the towel against my neck, getting appreciative looks from the women at the gym.

Koko stood behind me, as I lay down on the fake leather bench, and gripped the metal bar. I was lifting 50lbs on each side to start. Not too difficult.

I pushed up, holding the bar up for a moment, before bringing it down and repeating my actions for a couple of minutes.

"So. . . Care to elaborate about work?" Koko asked lightly, and I grumble, release a small grunt of effort. The bar was getting slightly heavier.

"Just shit that could get my teaching license revoked." I said through gritted teeth, and rested the weight for a moment. "Give me twenty-five on each side."

Koko nodded and added the weight, "Hey, I was thinking, after this, you want to stop by my work? Wisteria-san has some great advice."

I rolled my eyes, feeling the weight against my muscles. "I don't believe in that bull shit."

"All the more reason to go," He tried, "Get a good laugh out of it, ne, Natsume?"

I sighed, "If it'll get you off my back." I had a feeling Koko was cheering right now. After a few more lifts and lbs later, we stalked into the shower room.

I stripped down, and entered the stall, feeling cold water gush over me. Strangely enough, this reminded me of the time I kissed Mikan on my desk top. Oh god, I felt myself harden. So, I turned up the cold water, sending frigid droplets of water splattering across my burning skin.

Koko and I left the gym, myself in a crisp white t-shirt and black jeans, and him in a hockey jersey and blue jeans.

We got in my car, and began driving to Koko's work place. The place, in fact, was disturbing. When we got there, the smell of rotting fish and wet dogs, with a hint of cat shit filled our noses. I had been there before, when Koko's car broke down and he needed a lift. The place was lit with candles, shadowing the store in odd shapes.

Koko led me to Wisteria-san, and her lip twitched. Oddly enough, from how the place was run, you'd think she'd be an ugly old cow. But that was the exact opposite. She was young, younger than me, with dark mauve hair following down her shoulders covered in black spider-like material. Her eyes were a smoky grey, with speckles of blue, with dark purple eye make-up and thick eyeliner and mascara.

Koko smiled, and shoved me forward, forcing me to sit in front of the gorgeous young women.

She gave me a curious smile, "My my, what brings the great Natsume-sensei to come to me for a reading?" I gnashed my teeth together, biting back an insult.

"How do you know my name?" I opted for, keeping the venom from my tone.

Wisteria laughed, "As if Koko doesn't speak of you enough. Now, what can I do for you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Give me a reading about my future."

She waggled a finger at me, "Now now, sensei. In order for one to read the future, one must know of the past."

Koko had backed out of the room. Might as well share. No one will ever believe a sexy gypsy. "I've had four wives in ten years. And now? I want to sleep with one of my students."

Wisteria said nothing for a moment, "Have you been a faithful husband?"

I shrugged, "Depending on how you look at the situation. Staying married and not cheating? Twice. Before all of this, I wasn't even a faithful boyfriend, let alone friend. I slept with anyone and everyone that had breasts and moved."

She narrowed her eyes, "I see. Well, I suppose I can work with that."

She grabbed her crystal ball, and did the weird hand motions with it. "Ah, your future looks grim. The girl you are infatuated with, Mikan, is it? She's moving, but you already knew that. You're not sure if you'll still want her in two years. You fear you'll sleep with many other women in that time, and when she returns, she won't accept you. Sounds right, considering I think you're a man whore."

I glowered at her, "Tell me something I don't know."

Wisteria chuckled, "All in good time sensei. I see, I see her walking in on you with another woman. She turns to another man. Dark blue hair. He comforts her. In your haste, you try to win her back, but she's resistant. A month or so later, you'll find her at her work place. She'll be disheveled and angry. You'll order a coffee. Black. She pour it on your lap from the pot, and reply with a snarky comment. You follow her, pants stained in coffee, and make up. Happily ever after."

"As if something so stupid could happen to me." I replied, shaking my head.

Wisteria shrugged, "Believe me if you want, sensei, I don't care. Oh, what's your toy up to, today?"

"How the hell would I know?" I scowled, scoffing at the gypsy.

Her lip twitched, "You'll be expecting a call in about, ten seconds."

"Bull sh—" I was cut off by the ringing of my cell phone. How the hell did she guess that?

I pulled it from my pocket, and stared at the call id for a moment. Tanaka Aya. My first ex freaking wife. I pressed the answer button, and said, "Yes, Aya?"

Her tone was sharp, "Don't _yes_ me, Hyuuga! You have some major explaining to do!"

"What?" I was almost flabbergasted.

"Once again, don't _what_ me! Why the hell is your new 'doll' showing up at my door, asking _questions_ about you? How did she even get my address?"

Doll? Oh fuck, Mikan, what did you do? "I don't know what you're talking about, Aya. Call me back once your calm."

I hung up. I stared at my phone blankly.

"Ten more seconds." Said Wisteria, grinning.

A second call. From Long. I didn't bother. I knew exactly what she would say.

"Five seconds." Wisteria sang, tapping her long nails on the table.

I dreaded those five seconds. And, a call from Leiko was what I got. God damnit, what was going on?

Mikan, you better have a damn good explanation for this on Monday.

**That was actually really good for someone whose sick. And long. Longest chapter, written while I was sick. I should get sick more often. I have a really late joke. It's a Halloween one, so bare with me. I'm kinda delusional right now. **_**Why don't witches have babies? **_***Pauses for dramatic effect* **_**Their husbands have crystal balls!**_** Bwhahahahha! So funni. Or am I the only one who found that funny? Oh well. Review!**

**~Emerald~ **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry about the crappy updates. I have major writers block, but I'm trying to update. Once again, I'm sooo sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA**

**~(~)~**

I wrung my hands together nervously, as I waited for an answer. I currently stood in front of Tanaka Aya's house. The front porch creaked under my feet, and I gazed monetarily at the rose vines winding up the side of the house.

I heard clattering from the other side of the door, and was soon greeted by a small boy about 7, with brilliant red hair and dark blue eyes. His chubby face was tilted up at me, a smile and dimple present on his face.

"Who are you?" He asked, voice slightly too mature for a kid.

I smiled at him brightly, "Hi! I'm Yukihira Mikan! Nice to meet you! Is your mom home?"

His blue eyes narrowed slightly, but yelled, "Mommy! There's a Yukihira Mikan at the door!"

Then, the women I remembered from the photo rounded the corner, a small girl in her arms who reminded me of Aya, but with black hair instead. Aya eyed me curiously, and I wondered how to proceed.

Still smiling, I said, "Hi, I'm Yukihira Mikan."

Aya put the girl down, and walked closer to me, hesitant, "Tanaka Aya. How can I help you?"

Before I could think, I blurted, "Were you once married to Hyuuga Natsume?"

All of Aya's emotions snapped shut, and her eyes narrowed at me, "Why?"

What excuse did I have? "Um. . . I'm Natsume's girlfriend." It sounded like a question. Aya caught on quickly.

"Uh-huh. Yes. Pray tell me child, why do you look so young then?" Aya questioned, tone clipped.

Excuse! "I just finished pre-med. I'm 24." I prayed on my life I looked at least 19.

Aya eyed me once, and nodded stiffly, "Alright then. What can I do for you then?"

I bit my lip, "What was it like being married to Natsume?"

"Wonderful," Aya replied sarcastically, "my ex-husband was a terrible man. He gambled, smoked, and drank. I'm sure he's cleared up since then, seeing how he's a teacher, but he used to be dreadful to be around." Aya's children had long since disappeared.

I'm sure my face fell slightly before I asked, "Then why did you stay with him?"

Aya's eyes softened, "Because I loved him. Or thought I did. He had a way to play with people's emotions. He drew me in, and repealed me at the same time. I wanted him, but I also wanted to leave." Her facial features hardened once again, "But, that man will drop you once he finds someone either prettier, or more infuriating. Once you stop amusing him, he'll leave you for someone else. Like Chinese prostitutes."

Aya had finished scornfully. Deep down, I felt bad for her. "Are you sure?" I pressed.

She glared at me, "Do you mind? I hate bringing up the past, girl. You may think being Natsume's toy is a good thing, but once he's done with you, you'll want to crawl into a hole and die. Trust me, I know."

"Aya, please, tell me your not serious." I begged, not wanting to hear this again.

Aya was slowly shutting the door, "Miss. Yukihira, I'm always serious. Now, please leave, I have children to feed." The door shut, and I felt dead inside. After one visit to one ex-wife, I wanted to kill myself.

Time to visit Long.

**~(~)~**

20 minutes later, I parked in front of a shabby looking building. The exterior looked like it was _rotting_ and the grass was dead and yellow.

I gulped as I neared the front door to the house. The second step buckled under me, and I squeaked. Pulling myself up quickly, I went to the door, and knocked.

A man with blood shot eyes answered the door. "Who the fuck are you?"

I gave him a faint smile, "Yukihira Mikan."

He leaned closer, the smell of alcohol rolled off him. His wife beater was stained and greasy. "What do you want?"

I tried to peer around him, "Is Kato Long Er here?"

He scoffed, "Bitch went out for groceries. Be back in, five minutes." He stared at me for a moment, undressing me with his eyes.

"Oh, I guess I'll come back." I turned to leave, trying to get away from the disgusting man.

He caught my wrist, slippery fingers clasping on my wrist. I resisted the urge to vomit. "No, stay until she gets back."

I gulped, "If you insist." I jerked my hand away, and followed him into the house.

"Kenji." The man introduced, and pointed at a patched couch. "Sit." I complied, wondering why the hell I bothered to come here.

Kenji sat extremely close to me, his smell of alcohol sticking to my nose.

"Why do you want the bitch anyway?" Kenji questioned, and his arm fell over the back of the couch, hand resting on my shoulder.

"I just wanted to ask her a question." I responded, tensing when his hand lowered.

"I see." He said slowly, "she'll be back with the son any minute." Just then, the gorgeous Chinese women walked in, with a small boy oddly resembling her, bags of groceries in her arms.

"Ken, dear, can you help me?" She asked, obviously not seeing me.

Kenji scoffed, "Fuck off. I'm watching the game."

"I'll help!" I offered, quickly standing. Long gave me a surprised look from the other side of her bags.

"Okay?" I grabbed a few from her hands, and she showed me to the kitchen. The boy held onto her skirts (or mini skirt in this case) shielding himself from Kenji.

Long set the bags down on the counter, and I followed her example. Long stared at me for a extensive moment, before saying, "What do you want?"

"About your ex-husband Natsume. . .?" I trailed off, noticing the glaring on her face.

"What about him?" She asked flatly, pulling an eight pack of beer from the first bag.

"What was it like being married to him?"

"Fucking misery. My ex-husband was so drunk most of the time, he _beat_ me merciless. I want to send that fucking bastard to hell." She caught my flinch, "You're his new concubine, aren't you?"

I nodded, biting the inside of my lip.

Long rested her elbows on the counter, "To tell you the truth, I still love that man. I guess that's why I picked Kenji. Hoping Natsume would notice and save me from this hell hole. But then again. . ." Her voice softened, "If I hadn't been with Kenji, I wouldn't have my precious Naoki."

"Hey, whore! Bring me a beer!" Kenji called from the other room. Long nodded to herself, and pulled a beer off of the plastic holder. She opened it, and smiled.

"Why do you stay with him if he treats you like crap?" I inquired.

"Reminds me of Natsume. Not so much in looks, but personality. Do you mind? I hate being asked questions by my loves new toy."

"Bitch! Are you deaf! I asked you to bring me a beer twenty seconds ago!" Kenji roared, and Long flinched.

"Coming dear!" Long shot me a nasty look, and went into the living room, Naoki clutching to her.

I followed, curiosity getting the better of me. Long handed Kenji the beer, and he took a sip. And immediately spat it out.

"Are you trying to fucking kill me?" He demanded, throwing the can away and back handing Long. Her head snapped to the side, and I gaped, unable to move.

"What's wrong?" She asked, voice brimming with tears.

Kenji spat at her, snarling, "That was the wrong fucking brand you dumb bitch." Kenji wrapped his hands around Long's upper arms, and shoved her against the wall, slamming Naoki in the process, "Get the correct brand next time you two cent slut." Tears streamed down Long's cheeks.

Kenji punched her lower abdomen, and let her sink to the ground. There, he kicked her side, and grabbed Naoki's collar.

"Stop!" The boy cried, only to be thrown across the room. I ran out of the house, dialing 9-1-1.

They answered on the first ring, "9-1-1 emergency, how can I help?"

"Please! I just witnessed a man abusing a women and their son!" I cried into the phone, stumbling into the car and locking the door.

"Calm down miss, where are they?"

I rattled off the address, and tried to take a deep breath. The police said they'd be there soon. I had to get away from there. So I drove. I drove in the general direction of Leiko's place.

My breathing strangled me, as the images of Long entered my mind. Natsume was like that at one point?

When my mind had relaxed, I was parked in front of Leiko's mansion. From what I remembered, she was single. Let's hope it stayed that way. I so do not want another run in with an ex-wife's boyfriend.

My only problem now was, how was I going to get in? Could I lie my way in? Who was I kidding, Yukihira Mikan couldn't lie herself out of a card board box.

I sat in my car, pondering possibilities, until a man in a security coat slammed his fist against the window. I jumped and gaped at the man, completely baffled. I rolled down the window, "Yes?"

"Can I help you miss?" I'd been getting that a lot lately.

I twisted a strand of chocolate brown hair around my finger, "Well, you see sir, I need to speak with Miss. Leiko—"

"Denied. Get out of here before I force you." The man said gruffly, rubbing his stubble.

"About her ex-husband Hyuuga Natsume." I finished my earlier thought drily. The man looked taken back, surprised.

"I wasn't aware the Misses had an ex-husband. . ."

"Better get your facts straight, then." I said. The man nodded thoughtfully, and considered his options.

"Alright. Ten minutes." I was positive this guy hated me, but if it concerned the 'miss' then it was okay. I slid out of the car and followed the intimidating man up the drive. He pointed to the door, and mouthed '10 minutes' to me. I nodded.

I stepped up to the door, and rang the bell. Soon, like as in just after I took my finger off the bell, the door opened, and a small, Japanese woman stood there, face stoic.

"Is Leiko there?" I asked, and the woman narrowed her eyes at me.

"Miss. Leiko is in the powder room with guests," She started to shut the door, "Come another time." I stopped the door.

"It'll only take five minutes." I pushed myself in, and the maid yelled at me.

I wasn't even sure where I was going, just hoping I'd make it to the powder room. Stairs, empty rooms, more stairs. Finally, I heard laughing voices from my left, and had found the powder room.

I burst in, panting slightly. Leiko eyed me, and so did her guests.

"Who are you?" She asked, rather rudely, and took a drag from her cigar.

"Yukihira Mikan." I introduced, "I came to inquire about your ex-husband."

Instantly, Leiko's face was a mask. Her guest gazed at her curiously, "What's wrong, Tsuki?"

"Nothing. Come, child, I'll answer your _question_." She put emphasis on the last word, and I knew she'd only tolerate one question.

She shut the door to the powder room, "What do you want to know about that son of a bitch?"

"What was it like being married to him?" I asked, taking a small step back.

Leiko chuckled humorlessly, "Like hell froze over." She stared at me more closely, "Ahhh, you must be his new concubine. Congrats. Anyone would _love_ to be a mistress."

I ignored the last jib, "May I ask why?"

Leiko snorted, crossing her arms, "That bastard claimed to love me, but basically cheated on me with anyone who had breasts and breathed. He was so desperate at times, I wondered if he was necrophilia because of the smell of rot on him. Turns out he just slept with the grave keepers daughter. That man suppressed my dreams of being a star. Once we broke up, well, look where it got me. Sure, I make millions of yen, and have a fabulous life, but at what cost? I lost my husband, and now am a lonely old women."

"Your 27." I pointed out, and she glared at me.

"Listen, kid, you're what, 20?" She waited for my confirmation, "Take my advice, if you don't want to fuck up your life with his bull shit promises of love and happiness, leave him. Forget Hyuuga Natsume existed, and move on." Noticing my expression she said, "Or marry the guy. You'll be miserable for the rest of your life. His name haunts you. So be my guest. Marry him and be fucked, or dump him and be happy."

I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off, "I have guests. Good bye."

Leiko turned and slammed the door in my face.

I didn't know what to think anymore. Natsume, did you really do this to all these women?

Before I knew it, I was driving down a street in Tokyo, and a sign caught my attention. Wisteria-san's. The front window advertised fortune readings. What did I do? I pulled up in front of her building, got out of my car, and bee-lined it for her shop.

I entered, the place's weird smell hit me, but didn't stop me from searching for her.

"Can I help you?" Jeez! How many times am I going to hear that?

I twisted around, and a beautiful women with dark, mauve hair and smoky grey eyes.

"Um, yeah. I'm looking for Wisteria-san? I would like a reading." I said hesitantly, and she grinned.

"Found her. Follow me, miss." I followed Wisteria-san to the back, where she seated herself in a giant plush black chair and I took the seat opposite to her.

"Yukihira Mikan." I began, only to be interrupted by her laugh. "Did I say something. . .?"

Wisteria wiped away a fake tear, "No dear. It's just, your _man_ Natsume-sensei was here ten minutes ago. Stormed out muttering obscenities."

My eyes widened, "I didn't think Natsume would believe in this."

Her grin grew, "He doesn't. My employee, Natsume-sensei's friend forced him to come here. He got a reading of his future, and didn't like it. Then he got called by his wives." I bit my lip. Woops.

"Sorry?"

"Not at all. Now, do you wish to hear your future?" Wisteria asked, and I nodded.

"Yes. . . I see, your visiting your sick grandmother! Oh, I'm sorry darling, she'll pass away within the next few years." My face fell, "Hmm, you'll come back to Tokyo, broken. You'll call Natsume-sensei, but have no answer. You find him at the school handing in his resignation. You'll be surprised. Natsume-sensei will bring you outside and tell you he never cheated on you and will ask you to marry him. You'll pop out a couple of kids and happily ever after." Wisteria finished.

I was majorly confused, "Then why was he upset by the future if it turns out like that?"

"Because I gave him a different reading." Wisteria told me, and I was even more confused.

"But—"

She cut me off, "You and his futures are intertwined. I gave Natsume-sensei the worst case scenario and you the best future. Fate isn't always exact. Your future isn't all laid out in front of you. There are thousands of different outcomes to this story, and I'll tell you now, both of the ones I told you and Natsume-sensei probably won't happen. Mikan, it's not fate who decides our futures, its ourselves. We, humans have the ability to change what fate has done. That's why you'll never get a correct answer from a psychic. The future is so complex, even we can't pick the right one. Anything humans do can alter their path, for better or worse."

I let Wisteria's words sink in, "So, what your saying is my future all depends on how Natsume and I act?"

She sat back in her seat, "Exactly." I let out a sigh of relief, and stood up.

"Thank you Wisteria-san!" I hugged her from across the table, and she returned the gesturer.

"We'll be great friends, Mikan." Wisteria muttered, and I couldn't help but want to agree.

So I did. "We will."

I wasn't sure what would happen in my future, but I guess that's what the fun part will be. As long as Natsume and I work together, we'll be fine. I hope.

Then a thought occurred to me, when I pulled away from Wisteria, "Wait, since Natsume left angry, something tells me you didn't tell him what you told me, right?"

Wisteria winked, tapped her nose and said, "Nope, not at all. All the more fun this way."

"All the more fun this way." I agreed, and we hugged again.

**LOL! I can't believe you guys honestly thought I'd tell you the plot before it happened. I'm not like that. Give me some credit here. And oh, thanks if your still reading this even if you thought I was serious in the other chapter. So now you know why his wives called him. And you know, that Natsume AND Mikan's scenarios WILL NOT happen. Just thought I'd clear that up. . . Review!**

**~Emerald~ **


	12. Chapter 12

**So I'm a little late on update deadlines and such, but I have supper bad writers block, partly because I keep getting myself to think up new ideas and stuff, and it's getting out of hand. I mean, for Gakuen Alice stories I have roughly 50 ideas. Just for Gakuen Alice. I'm trying here. So, enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA**

**~(~)~**

My feet carried me into math class, and that was all I felt. Really, after finding out what a jerk Natsume was to his wives, I didn't want to be _near_ him. I sat, staring quietly out the window, with Anna chattering to me about a new recipe she concocted. I pretended to listen, nodding and adding useless information when needed, but was more interested in the tree in the court-yard.

The door opened, and I knew immediately that Natsume was here. Partially because he was the only one not here and because most of the students in the room sighed.

The class went silent, and Natsume started talking about an upcoming test or something. I pulled my eyebrows together and stared out the window, eyes trained on the tree.

Natsume spoke softly, not ever addressing me. I really didn't want to talk to him. But, yet I did. What could I do but wait till class ended?

After the bell, I sat in my seat, waiting for the students to clear out. My excuse was I needed to speak with Natsume, seeing as it was the end of the day.

"Mikan, you can leave." Natsume sighed, placing his forehead in his hands.

"No," I said defiantly, "we need to talk." I stood up, and slowly walked to his desk.

Natsume didn't even look up, "Is it about my ex-wives?"

I wasn't even surprised. "Of course. I need to know if they told me the truth."

"What did they say?" Natsume moaned, pulling his fingers through his hair before pulling his head up. He gazed at me with half-lidded ruby eyes; lacing his long fingers together under his chin.

I nearly snorted, "As if. _You _tell me first what happened before I tell you anything, Hyuuga." He flinched slightly. Bingo.

A silence that lasted an eternity ended when he narrowed his eyes at me. "Fine. If you insist on it." He sat back in his chair, "Well, let's start from the beginning. My first wife, Aya, was a beautiful woman. And quite a few years older than me. She, _enticed _me, so to speak. Not as much as you, my infuriating Polka. However, since I was young, I was prone to teenage desires. Smoking—drugs—drinking, and gambling. I never intended to hurt Aya, but my hormones got ahead of me, and I did what I did. I found myself sleeping with Long and well, our marriage ended to say the least.

"Long was next. She, was another story. Probably the worst I've ever been. I felt, betrayed, I guess, because I felt it was Aya's fault we divorced which is total bull shit. I drank constantly while married to her, and found myself physically abusing her. I was disgusted with my actions, but was angry. She eventually, couldn't take it, and kicked me out. I was proud of her, but would have been happier if she sent me to prison for a few years.

"Leiko is next. After getting over my, _rough patch_, I felt things would get better. But when Leiko told me she wanted to be a singer, I lost it. I didn't want to share her, I didn't want her to leave me. I got jealous. I was with her everywhere. Then, when I thought she'd leave me, I distanced myself from her. She fawned after me like a cat in heat. But by this time, I was cheating on her left and right. I didn't want her anymore. So I left her for Luna. And you know the rest." His face stayed closed off from any emotion.

"Natsume. . ." These were the same stories I've already heard, but from different perspectives. "If you were like this, why did you become a teacher?"

He grimaced, "I hoped you would never ask this. Let's just say if I hadn't, I would have never met you." Sweet as it was, I wanted to know the truth.

"Please, Natsume, tell me." My voice was soft, pleading almost.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "When I was in college, during my third marriage, I decided to turn my life around, and wanted to help people. I wanted to keep students from falling into the same darkness I fell into. Especially innocent students like you. I graduated after I married Luna."

"Oh Natsume. . ." I felt like a parrot, repeating his name over and over again. I wanted to hold him, I wanted him to hold me. I wanted to feel his lips on mine. Did I _love_ him?

A ghost of a smile braced his lips, as he stood up. He walked around the desk, and paused in front of me.

"Out of all my marriages, if this counts, none of them have _ever_ made me feel the way _you_ make me feel Mikan. It's illegal, and morally wrong, but sought out by every other girl in high school. To be loved by a teacher. You, the one girl who didn't want that, had it happen to her."

Natsume loves me? "What are you saying?"

He leaned forward, cupping my face with his hands, "It means, my infuriatingly stupid student, that I love you." I felt my body freeze up, as Natsume grabbed a strand of my hair. He lifted it to his lips, and kissed it before letting the lock fall through his fingers. "I'm glad you listened to me."

Tears formed in my eyes, and a blush splattered across my cheeks. "I—I love you too, Natsume." He smiled this time, a genuine smile. I felt my heart melt a little.

He bent, and brushed his lips against mine. Butterflies fluttered wildly in my stomach. I threw my arms around his neck, and kissed him. I missed him so much. Natsume wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer, as I worked my fingers in his hair at the base of his neck.

I smiled through the tears and blush, "I'm glad you told me."

Before he could answer, someone coughed. We went ridged. And jerked apart. We faced the open door, which we had forgotten to close.

Ruka-pyon stood there, stone faced, with Uncle and the board of directors.

Uncle raised his eye brow, "Well, Hyuuga-san, Mikan, we have some discussing to do. Follow me." He turned with the director, and left.

Natsume twined his fingers with mine, as he tugged me out of the room. He glared stonily at Ruka.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as Natsume and I passed. I gave him a small smile, and we exited the room.

In Uncle's office, their faces were stone.

"This is despicable!" The director spat, glaring at us, "a student and a teacher? A disgrace. You sir, are in deep trouble."

"Mikan, why did you let this happen?" Uncle asked quietly, starring at me through ancient eyes.

"Me! Why am I always in trouble! Nothing ever happened regarding mom and dad, and their relationship was just as bad as Natsume's and mine!" I cried.

Uncle froze for a moment, "That was different. That was years ago. This is now. Times have changed."

I gritted my teeth, "Don't blame Natsume! He's an amazing teacher! He's the only one who deserves to be teaching at this school!"

The director cocked his head, "What do you mean?" Natsume squeezed my fingers warningly, but I ignored him.

"He's trying to help students!"

The director debated for a moment, "Considering your teaching history, I'll give you a choice. Continue this relationship and lose your job and teaching license, or end it now and keep teaching."

Natsume clenched his jaw, and I was afraid of what he'd say. "No, I refuse to end it with Mikan. I love her. There's nothing you can do to stop it."

The directors face was solemn, "Then, today, I hereby revoke your teaching license. You will never teach again. For safe measures, you are to leave Tokyo, and never return. You leave Friday. Get out of my school." He swept out.

I felt like my heart was wrenched from my body. How could fate be so damn cruel?

***wink wink* *nudge nudge* How was it after I was gone? Like the new twist? I never meant Ruka-pyon to be a bad guy. Don't hate him! Review?**

**~Emerald~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hurray for chapter 13! This story is going so far. I'm so proud of it. And, chappy 13 is extra special because its being written on my new laptop! :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA, nor do I own Fruits Basket. (You'll understand soon. (Fruits Basket manga spoilers. Tread carefully.)**

**~(~)~**

I was losing Natsume. Truly, this was the worst thing that could ever happen to me.

It was a Thursday, and I skipped todays classes to be with Natsume so he could pack. You could imagine how upset the girls from school were. They didn't know the half of it. The man they loved wasn't leaving.

Natsume already had an apartment in Kyoto, his 'back up' for when he needed it.

Currently, I was in Natsume's study, packing up books. Surprisingly, a few of the shelves only contained manga, which made me giggle. Hyuuga Natsume read manga.

I picked up a worn manga book, and found that it was shojo. _That _needed explaining.

Natsume strutted in, empty boxes in his arms, and grimaced when he saw what I had in my hands. I held it up, and waved it at him mockingly, "Sensei has _Fruits Basket_ on his reading list?"

He blushed slightly, and swiped the manga from me, dropping it in the box. "No."

"No, it's fine. I loved the relationship between Tohru and Kyo. And near the end when Akito finally ended up with Shigure warmed my heart." I said, grinning stupidly.

Natsume nodded, and helped me clear the shelves. I smiled to myself and my eyes flickered to Natsume's profile. He's still so beautiful.

"I'm sorry I'm leaving Mikan." Natsume muttered, stacking book upon book like a machine. I stopped working, and frowned at him.

I put the book I was holding down and crawled to Natsume's side. He looked surprised I was there, but kissed me lightly as a greeting. I blushed and pulled myself into his lap, burying my face in the crook of his neck.

"No, Natsume, don't think that way." I murmured, kissing his neck. I didn't want him to think it was his fault. It wasn't. It was fates.

"I just wonder that would I still have fallen in love with you if the circumstances were different." He breathed in my hair, squeezing me lightly.

I wrenched back, and stared at him levelly, "Listen to me, Hyuuga Natsume. You would have fallen in love with me no matter what could have happened. _I_ could have been the teacher and you could have been the student. You would have fallen for me, knowing your liking for elder women and I would have fallen for you because no matter how cocky you are, you still bring a smile to my face. If I was the teacher, I would have given up my job for you too, so don't go thinking on me that you might have felt different."

Natsume chuckled, "Let me rephrase that. Would I have still met you if circumstances were different?"

I kissed him lightly, "Fate works in mysterious ways, Natsume. I believe, though, no matter what, that it'll be a happily ever after."

He hugged me to him, tightly, and whispered in my ear, "God must have been feeling merciful to allow me to meet someone as amazing as you." He curled his fingers in my hair and tilted my chin up, placing a kiss on my lips. It warmed my core, and butterflies fluttered wildly in my stomach. I'd never felt more alive than at that moment. Natsume's kiss alighted me with such a passion, I wanted more.

Natsume paused, got to his feet and pulled me up with him. "I need you, Mikan."

I didn't hesitate, "I need you too." I yanked him down, our lips meeting in a fiery embrace. He backed me up, until I fell on my back into the desk, with Natsume pinning me down.

Articles of clothing scattered around the room, and sweat rolled down our bodies. I couldn't tell where he started and I ended. Eternity. So this was what it was like to make love.

**~(~)~**

Friday was the worst thing that could have ever happened to me. Natsume was leaving. We stood in the airport, no space between us. I was tucked tightly in the circle of his arms. (Tsubasa lent me his car for the day.)

We got saddened looks from other travellers, pitying looks, with them not knowing Natsume was my ex-sensei. I gipped the front of his black jacket, and pressed my face closer to his chest, if that was possible.

"I love you, Natsume." I muttered, feeling tears warm the back of my eyes. I bit my lower lip, chocking back a sob.

"I love you my Mikan." He whispered against the top of my head. I tilted my head, and let him kiss me deeply. A small tear slid down my face.

Natsume pulled away when his flight number was called. He caressed my face, gently wiping the tear away with the pad of his thumb, and I could see he was repressing the urge to let tears fall too.

"Don't cry." He kissed my forehead, and my heart swirled with so many emotions I didn't know what to feel. Something cool slid onto my finger. I glanced down and saw a simple silver band with a glittering ruby in the center held up with what looked like tiny fingers. "It's a promise. I'll be with you even if it kills me, Mikan. Even if you come to hate me, I will be with you to the end."

"I accept your promise." He kissed my lips gingerly, then my nose, my eye lids and finally, my forehead, before he turned and went to the gate. I clenched my fists, swallowing my sobs. I won't cry.

When his plane took off, did I realize that crystalized tears fell rapidly down my cheeks, and I let the weeping start. I wept, pressing my clenched fists to my eyes, feeling my nose burn the longer I cried. I fell to my knees, in the middle of the airport, and cried my heart out, the deep sorrow in me pouring out.

**I'm sorry this is so emotional. I don't think that there will be many more chapters, four to five at the most. I was listening to What Hurts The Most by Cascada, Yanou's Candle-light mix, its **_**so**_** emotional and beautiful, that it made me write that. So, review, and see you next Monday. **

**~Emerald~**

**P.S- Sorry about the short chapter. The way I ended it seemed right, and it was the way I wanted to end it. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14. Wow, I never thought this story would get that far. In all honesties, there will only be three to four more chapters. The last chapter will be the epilogue. So, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA**

**~(~)~**

Minutes took forever to pass, hours took decades, days took centaury's and weeks eternity. Imagine this going on for five and a half months. Jin-Jin was brought back in against his will, and tortured me relentlessly with insane math questions. Thank god I graduate soon.

The familiar struck me in my heart, when I thought of Natsume. Everyone once in a while, I would get a letter, filled with what he was doing, always signed by, _Love, Natsume_. Currently, he was in Europe, vacationing in Paris. That lucky bastard. His last letter was signed with _Je T'aime, Natsume._ I blushed like crazy when I found out what that meant.

Now, it was my last weekend before I was to move. Graduation was on Wednesday, and I left on Friday. I invited Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko over, and we were going to have our last all girls weekend.

I converted the living room into a sleeping pad. Body pillows covered the floor, and blankets over the couch and the pillows. The coffee table was pushed up against the wall, littered in snacks and pop. DVD's sat in a stack by the TV.

I lounged on the couch, staring blankly at my cell-phone. Once in a blue-freaking-moon, I'd get a text from Natsume. The door opened, and my dearest friends stood in the door. Hotaru, looking passive as ever and had all of her things packed in backpack. Anna's pink hair was pulled back in a loose bun, thin wisps falling in her face, with a pink pillow and backpack slung over her shoulder. Nonoko grinned, her hair falling down her back, a suitcase sat behind her.

"Hotaru!" I greeted her first, throwing myself at her, hugging her tightly. She shoved me off.

"Baka," she threw her bag at me and it felt like it weighed a million pounds, "Take this."

"What do you have in here? Bricks?" I demanded, bringing it to the middle of the room and dropped it on a pile of blankets. They followed me, closing the door.

"Possibly." She said, dropping herself on the couch. I rolled my eyes, and sprawl across her lap. Slowly, she tugged a strand of my hair.

Anna laughed, sitting on my lap, "So, Mikan-chan, were the rumours true?"

Nonoko sat on the floor, leaning against the couch, "Yeah, are they?"

"What rumours?" I questioned, feeling a buzz in my pocket. I fished out my phone and stared at the screen. _Thinking of you._ I blushed lightly.

Anna gave me a serious look, "That Natsume-sensei was fired because he had an affair with a student. You student."

Why not tell them? I mean, they are my closest friends AND I was leaving on Friday. "Yeah, I did have an affair with Natsume." Multiple gasps echoed around me.

Nonoko burst out laughing, "Didn't know you had it in you Mikan-chan!"

I blushed harder, "Shut up!"

Hotaru, in my defense said, "Says the girl who landed the class-rep for a boyfriend."

Nonoko glared playfully at us, "Well Anna's dating a dork!"

"Kitsuneme is _not _a dork! He's a sweetheart." She said, blushing.

The night continued with playful banter, and Hotaru, around Midnight confessed to be in a relationship with Ruka. We applauded, then she threatened me about my relationship with Natsume.

**~(~)~**

By Friday, I was completely down in the dumps. I had, maybe two hours tops. So, I decided to pay a visit to my good friend, Wisteria. (Of course I'd already said goodbye to everyone else.)

I walked in, and Wisteria greeted me with a smile, "Mikan-chan! What a pleasant surprise. Moving soon?"

"Two hours. I just. . . Wanted to know something." I said, pursing my lips.

She gestured me over, "No problem! I was anticipating this visit. Come, sit, relax." I settled into the chair, and exhaled. Silence enveloped us, and Wisteria waited patiently.

"Has Natsume been cheating on me?" I finally asked.

Wisteria's face was a mask, before she started to laugh uncontrollably. "Dear, do you really need to ask me that? Didn't he recently send you a text with the words, _thinking of you?_"

I shook my head, "It's creepy how you know this. Anyway, can you just answer the question?"

"Oui, mon ami. Il est dan la ville de l'amour. Que pensez-vous?" Wisteria said in French, and I stared at her like she was from a different planet. "Never spoken French before, huh? You Japanese. . . I said, yes, my friend. He is in the city of love. What do you think?"

"He's cheating on me?" I demanded, horrified.

And she laughed at me again, "No, silly, it was a joke. So far, sensei has kept the little guy down. His self-control is dwindling though. I'll imagine the next time he sees you he'll ravish you like a beast. By the way, did you get mad at Ruka-pyon for ratting you and Sensei out?"

I sighed in relief, "No, I didn't. It wasn't Ruka's fault." Wisteria's eyes flickered to the clock.

"Well, Mikan-chan, I'm sorry to cut this goodbye short, but I must make my leave. I have business. May your future bring you happiness." She hugged me quickly and left.

**~(~)~**

**Two Years Later, Beijing China, no one's P.O.V-**

The women exited the hospital, posed and beautiful. Two years in China had done her good. She was slightly taller, but with all the herbal teas, her complexion glowed. Her hair reached her waist-line, curling beautifully around her heart-shaped face. Her large hazel eyes were framed by long lashes, and plump lips.

She had just finished helping her grandmother recover from a life-saving surgery. Mikan walked slowly and surely, hips swaying, adding to the seductiveness to the twenty year old.

She stopped her gait, leaning against a gate, in front of a daycare. Why was she here you ask? Soon, your questions will be answered.

The doors opened and children poured out. Parents grabbed their children, and Mikan scanned the crowd. She spotted the familiar mop of black hair and grinned. She weaved her way through the crowd, and kneeled in front of the black haired child.

He tilted his head at her, ruby eyes scrutinizing, "You're late, mommy."

Mikan laughed, and scooped him up in her arms, "Ryuu, your just being dramatic." Four months after Mikan arrived in China, she found herself having a baby. She didn't even know it, if it counted. It was one of those pregnancies that didn't show any symptoms except slight weight gain, little more food intake and contractions at the end. Mikan had been completely baffled to find herself with a child.

She tried to contact Natsume numerous times, texting, calling, e-mails, and other social media, failing each time. Of course a heavy weight was on her heart, but she ignored it for the sake of Ryuu.

She started in the direction her grandmother's home, the only place Ryuu knew. In all honesty, Mikan didn't know if she wanted Natsume to meet Ryuu.

On the walk, Ryuu didn't say much, only mentioning here and there about a girl who got on his nerves. For a two year old, Mikan always thought he was way too smart.

When her grandmother's house appeared over the hill, she put Ryuu down and he ran up the rest of the hill. Mikan smiled to herself, and nearly jumped when she felt her phone vibrate. Removing it from her pocket, she read the message. _Thinking of you~ N._ A jolt ran up her spine. Natsume. . .? A second one followed close behind. _See you soon~ N. _

That night, after Mikan tucked Ryuu in, she couldn't stop thinking about Natsume's texts. Did it mean he was coming to see her?

**~(~)~**

The next morning Mikan dropped Ryuu off at the daycare, kissing his forehead and sending her love. Ryuu rolled his eyes at his mother's affection and entered the care center.

"Who's the kid?" Mikan's world froze. That voice that haunted her dreams, that voice that she'd never _ever _forget.

She whirled around, "Natsume?"

**Sorry for the cliffy. And it is possible to not know you were pregnant. Don't believe me? Tune into TLC every once in a while and watch the show, **_**I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant. **_**Also, if you have or are reading Un-Intentional which is my other Gakuen Alice story, you would know that in my head, Natsume and Mikan's first child is a son named Ryuu. I'm recycling him into this story. Any time Natsume and Mikan have children in my stories, the eldest son will be named Ryuu. Just a heads up. Review? **

**~Emerald~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yeesh, you guys must freaking hate me. I haven't updated in a billion years. I know it's lame for me to blame it on writers block, but that's completely the truth. So, since you've waited a billion years, I'm skipping over the Natsume chapter and going straight back to Mikan. However, it won't be in first person cuz I'm having issues with that. So, enjoy my painfully late update. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA**

**~(~)~**

Natsume smirked slowly, his ruby eyes taking on a certain shine. Mikan covered her gaping mouth with her hand, gears working in over drive to comprehend what the hell was happening.

"So, who's the kid?" Mikan's 31 year old previous sensei/current love asked again, and raised his eye brow slightly.

Mikan didn't say anything, but titled her chin up to get a better look at him. He didn't look too bad, but he did have major shadows under his eyes, and his cheeks were a little sunken. Finally, she said, "Good to see you too, sensei."

A flicker of pleasure flashed across his tired face. He backed Mikan up against the brick wall of the daycare, fingers curling in her hair. "I thought I told you to never call me sensei again?"

She shoved him away frivolously, and ran a hand through her hair, "That was before I grew a back bone and learned to tell assholes off."

Natsume laughed, although it sounded forced to Mikan, "Then I know you had a back bone before, polka. You always knew how to infuriate me just enough."

Mikan sighed, and stared at Natsume, not really seeing him, but seeing through him, "What do you want Natsume?" She rubbed her arm absentmindedly.

Natsume gave her a look, "What do you think I want, Mikan? I promised I'd come back. Now tell me, who's the kid? Who do I have competition with?"

Mikan chewed on her lower lip, and checked the time on her watch. She had a few hours to spare. "Want to check some breakfast before I have work?"

He opened his mouth to decline, but instead said, "Fine."

Mikan gestured for him to follow her, and she started off in the direction of a small local breakfast joint. She got them a table in the corner, the waiter Cheng followed with menus, glaring apprehensively at Natsume.

They sat down, and Cheng asked what they would like to drink. Mikan ordered a herbal tea and Natsume ordered a black coffee. Cheng left to fetch their drinks and soon going to take their orders.

"Tell me, what have you been doing these past two years?" Mikan questioned, flipping through the well-known menu. She paused when he didn't speak, glancing up at him through lidded eyes. She waited, pursing her lips.

"Well, I went to Europe." He said, sitting back in the booth, crossing his arms.

Mikan burst out laughing, earning a strange look from Natsume. "Even I could have told you that. The last time you texted me before yesterday was when you were in Pairs."

Natsume cocked his head, "I guess I did, didn't I?" He thought for a moment, "How's your friend Imai?"

A spark of confusion lit in Mikan's eyes, "Why would you want to know about Hotaru."

Natsume shrugged nonchalantly, eyes blazing with an unknown emotion.

Mikan exhaled, "From our last e-mail, Hotaru's still dating Ruka-pyon and living together. Everything's peachy I guess."

Silence filled the space in-between them, and Mikan listened to the blurbs of random strangers. Cheng returned with their drinks, and they both ordered an egg roll.

Finally, Natsume asked, "Do tell me Mikan, who's the kid?"

Mikan almost snorted. Couldn't he see the similarities between them both? _What the heck? Why don't I just rip it off like a band aid? _"He's yours."

Natsume chocked on his coffee, "What?"

Mikan mentally face-palmed, "Natsume, he's your son. Ryuu is biologically yours. That night we spent together, you neglected to put on a condom and nine months later, I had a kid and couldn't get a hold of you." Guilt was evident on Natsume's face.

"Oh, Mikan, I'm sorry." Wow, that was the nicest Mikan's ever seen him. Her old feelings stirred in her chest, and she reached across the table and rested her hand on his. Natsume curled his fingers around hers.

Before she could say anything, Cheng came back and placed the egg rolls in front of them, separating their hands.

Cheng hovered over their table, "How do you know each other?"

Mikan gave Cheng a strange hand wave and muttered, "Ex-boyfriend. Ryuu's father." Natsume clenched his fists.

Cheng mumbled, "Not ex enough." Then he brightened, "Well, if you need anything else, just call." He walked off, Natsume glaring furiously at his back.

They ate their breakfast in silence, and after they split the bill, she asked, "After my shift at the hospital, would you like to meet Ryuu?"

Natsume nodded and Mikan stated, "Meet me at the front doors of the hospital. Four sharp, don't be late."

**~(~)~**

As it turns out, Natsume wasn't late, Mikan was. She got held up in a meeting and twenty minutes later left the building still in her nurses outfit, panting.

Natsume glared at her, "Took you long enough, polka."

"Shut up! I was in a meeting." Mikan snapped, "Let's go. Ryuu's been waiting long enough." Mikan all but sprinted towards the daycare, Natsume following at a more leisure pace.

Mikan wheezed for air when she got to the daycare and almost collapsed if Ryuu weren't standing there. Ryuu stood with his arms crossed, glaring at nothing.

"Ryuu, I'm sorry I'm late!" Mikan gasped, still trying to get air into her system. Ryuu looked at her bored.

"You make me wait too long, mommy." Ryuu gave her a look, and Mikan giggled. She scooped him up into her arms, and Ryuu buried his face against her neck.

"Are you going to introduce me or am I just going to stand here like a pedophile?" Natsume questioned sarcastically, walking up behind Mikan.

Ryuu pulled his head away from her neck and asked, "Who's this strange man, mom? Is he the bad man that I hear all about?"

Natsume cocked his eyebrow and Mikan shushed Ryuu, "Ryuu! Santa Claus is not a bad man!" She laughed, "No Ryuu, this man is someone very close to you."

Natsume gave her a strange look and Ryuu said, "A rapist?"

Mikan gasped at her two year old, "Where did you here that?"

Ryuu smirked, proud for riling up his mother, "Sensei said a rapist would get my mom because she was so pretty." Natsume laughed.

Mikan smacked his arm, "No, no, Ryuu, this man is your father." Natsume gave a half wave.

Ryuu scrutinized Natsume, and exclaimed, "He can't be my father. I don't know him. Besides, he looks nothing like me!" Another mental face palm.

Like father like son.

***Almost dies* that wasn't very good. I'm so sorry if you hated it. I've been creatively blocked and I haven't been able to think about Natsumikan lately. Boy drama's. *siiiigh* ex-boyfriend and current boyfriend sure do make life complicated. Well, review~~ :/**

**~Emerald~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Strange day to be updating this one…. Whatever. Yeesh, cannot concentrate on anything else then this. .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA. If I did, the chapters would be out faster and Tachibana's hands would bleed. *Nervous laugh***

**~(~)~**

Mikan giggled and stared at the baffled face of Natsume. Her hazel eyes flickered back to Ryuu, and he was still glaring at Natsume.

"Ryuu, sweetie, what do you mean?" Mikan asked, and Natsume shot her a glance, scowling.

Ryuu sneered at Natsume, "If he was really my daddy, he would have been around and helped mommy." _Ouch, low blow._ Mikan mentally winced as Natsume's face became a blank mask. Mikan bit her lip. _Ryuu does have a point. There wouldn't be a problem if Natsume was around._ _Then again, he was banned from Tokyo. But he still could have come and found me in China! _Internal battles were _not _Mikan's strong point.

"I am your father, Ryuu." Natsume stated plainly. Mikan watched the two glare at one another.

"Prove it." Ryuu stuck his tongue out at Natsume, "When's my birthday?"

Natsume was tongue-tied, and for a split second, pure rage flashed through his eyes before it was gone. Mikan never knew Natsume was one to get violent. The years have changed him.

"Why don't we go for dinner?" Mikan suggested hurriedly, attempting to defuse the situation forming between father and son.

The father and son exchanged evenly matched glares both with the infamous Hyuuga eyes. Their red eyes flared for a moment and calmed down.

"Fine." That was Natsume's way of agreeing. Ryuu buried his face in the crook of Mikan's neck and a tic appeared on Natsume's forehead.

Mikan laughed nervously, "How about we go to, um. . ." She prodded her brain for a lick of an idea of where they should go. Natsume sighed, cursing heavily and gestured to a black car—the same one from two years ago—across the street that Mikan hadn't noticed.

"I'll take us somewhere." Natsume had already started walking across the street when Mikan called out.

"Wait! Ryuu doesn't have a car seat!" She hugged her son tighter.

Natsume titled his head in her direction, a mocking smile splayed on his lips, "Keep him on your lap." Mikan chewed on her lip, debating whether to take him up on his offer or not. Finally she just went with it and joined Natsume at the car. She settled down onto the leather interior of the car, remembering the smell from the last time she'd been in it.

She buckled Ryuu into the car with her, holding him close. She swore if Natsume got into an accident, it wouldn't be an accident if she killed him. The trip left a shadow of paranoia around Mikan and she couldn't shake the feelings that something would happen.

The restaurant was surprisingly empty that evening when they entered. The host smiled as he led them to a table. Ryuu sat—insulted—that he had to sit in the high chair.

"I'm too old to sit in this." He snorted and Mikan giggled, quietly asking him what he wanted. Ryuu didn't know at the moment and Mikan went back to her own menu.

"What are you ordering?" Natsume asked gruffly, still peeved that Ryuu didn't acknowledge him.

Mikan eyed the menu and her mind went blank. "I, um, the rice?" Ryuu and Natsume gave her identical looks of surprise.

"There's rice with everything, Mikan." Natsume replied slowly, like he was explaining grade twelve math equations to a kindergartener.

"Shut up, Hyuuga." She retaliated rudely, and flipped through the menu.

"I think I'll have lobster. Yukihira, are you paying?" Natsume questioned smartly, chosing the most expensive item on the menu.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Natsume shrugged, sitting back in his seat, "You offered dinner. Or do I have to pull your weight and pay?"

Just as Mikan was about to snap some ill-mannered response, Ryuu stated, "Mommy and stranger are stupid."

Perplexed, the ex-lovers (maybe still lovers?) gazed at their son. Mikan's jaw fell slack and the innocent (?) two year old resumed looking for something to eat.

When the waiter came, Mikan ordered fried rice with duck, Natsume had crab (a cheaper version of lobster) and Ryuu had a simple order of wonton soup.

"What do you do now that you're in China, Natsume?" the question slipped from Mikan's lips and Natsume gave her a cocky look.

"I'm a teacher." Mikan spit out her drink and wiped her face, horrified.

"You had your teaching licence revoked!" She sputtered, and Ryuu raised his eyebrow.

Natsume clucked his tongue, "Tch. You're such a baka, Mikan. I work as a psychologist now." Mikan bit her tongue from laughing. It wasn't really her place to judge but seriously?

"Oh." That was what she could manage without laughing in his face.

"I want to be a teacher when I grow up." Ryuu commented, earning him a laugh from Natsume.

"You'll be a fine teacher if you become one, son. You do after all take after me."

"If he takes after you, he'll end up getting fired." Mikan mused and Natsume glared at her.

Ryuu watch Natsume apprehensively, "How can I know if you're really my dad?"

"You just will." Natsume stated, "I'd do anything for you and your mother."

Mikan pursed her lips. He'd have to say a hell of a lot more than that to make it up to her for barely contacting her at all.

Ryuu thought for a while, and when the food was served, their table had gotten significantly quiet. They ate their food, a sort of calmness as the atmosphere.

When the food had been polished off, Natsume split the bill with Mikan and Ryuu spoke.

"Thanks for dinner, Otōsan." Ryuu muttered, and a small smile crossed Natsume's face. Mikan had to smile along with him, and Natsume's face beamed when Ryuu let Natsume pick him up.

"Congratulation's, Hyuuga." Mikan punched his arm lightly and laughed. Ryuu stuck his tongue out at her, but Mikan could tell he was ecstatic.

The family of three left the building in a joyous mood, the tension dissolving along with the paranoia Mikan had felt earlier. As they neared the car in the almost empty parking lot, Mikan rested her head on Natsume's shoulder. Happiness bubbled in her stomach, and she felt Natsume kiss her forehead. She sighed with content. Things couldn't get any better.

Natsume set Ryuu down, and turned to Mikan. "You can't begin to imagine how much I missed you, Mikan."

She blushed lightly, and her eyes flickered to his, "I missed you too, Natsume."

He pulled her into the circle of his arms, and just for a moment, Mikan was transported back two years ago when she had him all to herself.

"Mommy, look at this rock!" Ryuu cried from across the lot. Worry flashed in Ryuu's parents eyes.

The sounds of squealing tires ripped them apart as they raced to get to their son.

Mikan felt as if she were running in jell-o. The earth shook and Mikan couldn't breathe. A car sped around the corner, probably in a part of an elaborate chase heading straight for Ryuu. They were never going to make it, Mikan realized with dread.

The child was far too frightened to move. The headlights flared and approached the child. "MOMMY! DADDY!" Ryuu screamed before the car hit him, sending him flying. At this point, Mikan had drove for her baby, a mere two feet away. The car stopped, its tires squealing loudly.

It felt like Mikan's heart was ripped out of her chest and torn apart. Her whole world had shattered in that very moment.

"RYUU!"

**I am a very bad person indeed. Very bad. Yell at me all you like *puts in ear plugs*. I'm sorry I had to do that, as I love Ryuu very much. I'm not sure how many chapters are left, but I believe we have finally reached one of the most dramatic parts. I could make it longer, but who knows. : ) Review!**

**~Emerald~**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm still debating how much longer I want this story. Haha, big turn of events in the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**~(~)~**

Mikan's heart pounded in her chest, as she forced herself to stand. Natsume was still frozen in shock, ruby eyes staring at the scene unfolding before him.

The two men were getting out of their car, tipsy as hell, but more sober since they hit Ryuu.

Mikan ran to her son's body, ice flowing through her veins. She fell to her knees beside him. "Ryuu, baby, please, open your eyes." Her wide hazel took in the picture laid out before her. Ryuu was on his stomach, and his arm was twisted painfully around his body. His leg was at an awkward angle and blood pooled around the child.

"What the hell happened, Kenji?" The passenger asked the driver, clutching his head.

Natsume snarled, grabbing the man, "You hit my fucking son." The two men were sober in an instant.

"What?" Natsume punched the driver, Kenji and gripped his upper arm.

"I will not repeat myself."

Mikan was on her feet, and screamed, "For god's sake, Natsume call a fucking ambulance. This is _not _the time to be fighting when our fucking son is out cold." Mikan felt her throat constrict and tears rolled down her flushed cheeks. For all the time it took them to stop being shell-shocked, what could have happened to Ryuu?

Natsume straightened and whipped out his cell phone, dialling the ambulance. Mikan sobbed loudly, so badly wanting to hold her baby, but was afraid of moving him.

Within seconds, you could hear the ambulance in the distance. Natsume approached Mikan and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "It'll be alright."

Mikan pushed him off, "How can you say that so calmly? Our child is lying on the ground and," she gestured to his body, "all you can say is that?" She was in hysterias.

A few tears fell from Natsume's eyes, and the ambulance pulled up. The paramedics said nothing as they hopped out of the vehicle, pulling a stretcher along with them. The one carefully examined Ryuu and glanced up sharply at his parents.

"What happened here?"

"Those half-drunk idiots over there," Natsume pointed to the culprits, "decided it was a _brilliant _idea to drive into a family restaurant hammered and going well over the speed limit." The paramedic nodded and they cautiously lifted Ryuu onto the stretcher.

Police sirens followed almost immediately after they placed Ryuu on the stretcher. They got out quickly and began questions. One police women advanced towards the couple and gave them a sad smile.

"Could one of you please stay for questioning? We'll need to know exactly what happened here." She saw their faces and the little boy going in the ambulance, "I'm sorry."

Natsume turned to Mikan, "I'll stay. You go and stay with him." She chocked on a sob, and hurried to the ambulance, getting in. The last thing she saw before the doors closed was Natsume speaking with the women.

**~(~)~**

The emergency light flashed above the double doors, and Mikan paced up and down the length of seats. Worry was etched onto her tear stained face. It had only been moments since she managed to compose herself.

She only glanced up briefly when Natsume rushed in, looking beautifully wild. Some would find it hard to believe he was 31 and she was 20. In all honesties, Mikan assumed she looked older than he did at the moment.

He pulled her into his arms the moment he reached her, "What's the verdict?"

"I don't know." She whispered brokenly, holding him tightly.

The light flickered off, and a doctor walked out, a grave expression on his face.

"Miss. Yukihira, Mr. Hyuuga…" He trailed off, and Mikan jumped to the worst possible conclusion.

"Please, tell me he's not dead!" Mikan cried desperately, tears threatening to fall.

The doctor shook his head, "No, he's alive, but your son is in a critical condition. The drivers had been going at least 60/mph correct? Your son had the worst end of the stick, seeing how the drivers were unharmed. Ryuu has suffered major damage. He broke his left arm, fractured his right leg, a concussion unknown how severe at this moment and hyperextension in his spinal cord. When he hit the ground, Ryuu lost a lot of blood and broke a rib or two. He's bruised up but alive. Your son is _extremely _lucky to be alive with his injuries and age."

Mikan wrapped her arms around Natsume's torso and wailed into his chest. She couldn't stop it.

Natsume's head was spinning, "What are the long term affects?" He clasped Mikan closer.

The doctor smiled sadly, "What we're looking at now, the most damaging cause of course, is that Ryuu will be paralyzed from his waist down. If we can't get the hypertension fixed, that'll be the outcome. Everything else we can fix with a wave of our magic doctorial hands. However. . ." the doctor frowned, "We seemed to be low on B+ and O transfusions."

"I can donate." Natsume said so quickly the man's head probably whirled.

The doctor clicked his tongue, "This works out well. When can we get you to give some blood?"

"Anytime." Natsume answered, and Mikan hadn't heard a word they exchanged. She was so wrapped up in her grief and ultimately blamed the situation on herself.

The doctor checked his stats and nodded, "I'll prep a room. I'll come back for you soon." He turned, but paused, "You may wish to speak with a lawyer about your situation." He left.

Natsume gripped Mikan by her shoulders and stared at her. She looked like her world had shattered. In a sense it had.

"I'm going to go give Ryuu some of my blood; can you wait here for me?" Natsume asked, needing to know her answer now.

Mikan roughly wiped her tears and smiled, a miserable thing, "Yes. I think I should start calling relatives." Mikan was glad she had her coin purse on her.

Natsume kissed her forehead, a few tears slipped down his cheeks, "He'll be fine." Oh god he better.

The doctor returned and hauled Natsume off. Mikan waited a few seconds before she went in search of the pay phones.

She found some, only another person was there with her. The woman was drowning with joy as she spoke on the phone, "My husband has had a full recovery. He'll be able to come home tomorrow."

_Lucky you._ Mikan picked up the phone and put some coins in it. Her parents first. Her parents had been out of town at a conference for the past week and needed to know the condition of their grandson.

"Hello?" Her father asked sleepily on the fifth ring.

"Daddy," Mikan's voice broke, "Ryuu's in the hospital."

Her father was awake, completely alert now, "Mikan, stay calm now, what happened?" Mikan re-told her father the story, sobbing the whole time.

"Your mother and I will be home tomorrow. Try to get some sleep, Mikan. See you soon." He was gone and now Mikan needed to call her one and only brother.

"I am not drunk, Misaki!" Mikan heard her brother, Tsubasa exclaim to his girlfriend. Tsubasa had been extremely angry when he found out Mikan was pregnant, but he fell in love with Ryuu once he was born. Mikan was afraid this just might break his heart.

"Tsubasa, its Mikan."

At her crest-fallen tone, Tsubasa perked up, "What happened?"

She once again re-told her story and at the end, Tsubasa was on the verge of tears. "I'm booking a flight. I haven't visited in a while anyway." He yelled for Misaki to look up available flights to China. "I'm so sorry, Mikan. This should have never happened."

"Thank you, onii-chan." Mikan muttered and Tsubasa hung up on her, promising to be there in at least two days.

The next person on Mikan's list was Hotaru, her best friend since forever and the god mother of Ryuu. She was the only friend of Mikan's to know the _entire _story.

"Imai Hotaru, may I help you?" Hotaru answered business like as always.

Mikan was slightly confused by the music and voices she heard in the back, but ignored it, "Hotaru, its Mikan."

Hotaru sighed, "Mikan, I'm in the middle of something important ri—"

"No!" Mikan interrupted, surprising herself and Hotaru, "Ryuu's in the hospital. He got hit by a drunk driver."

The line was silent for a moment, "Where are you?"

"At the _Beijing United Family Hospital_. Why?" Mikan had been confused by the turn of events, although apparently she hadn't cried enough yet.

Hotaru chuckled, a weird sound for this situation, "You're in luck. I'm ten minutes away at a charity event." The line went dead.

Mikan finished up with her calls and returned to the waiting room. This time, she forced herself to sit and waited impatiently, tapping her foot.

Hours could have passed, but she knew they didn't. It must have only been fifteen minutes tops, when Hotaru walked in, regal and calm with a fidgety Ruka at her side. She was wearing a tight, low cut violet wrap around dress with silver heels. Ruka was in a tux.

They stood above Mikan, and Mikan threw her arms around Hotaru. "You can't believe what's been happening to me!"

"Mikan, you're ruining my dress." Hotaru said, and Mikan backed off. "Now, pray tell me, what has happened to my god-son?"

And the full story bubbled out of Mikan, which by this time utterly sick of telling the story.

Hotaru narrowed her eyes, and before she could say anything, Natsume walked through the doors, his expression stoic.

Mikan rushed to him, "What happened?"

"Well, they took my blood and made me wait for the results. They're still trying to fix the hyperextension in his spine, but they first have to make sure he doesn't have a concussion and we have to sign a form of consent before they perform the operation." Natsume responded, and Mikan swore.

"Natsume-sensei?" Ruka asked, confusion spread across his face.

The ex-lovers turned, stunned at the man who brought their very relationship down. The same man who didn't know Ryuu was Natsume's son.

**More drama in this chapter of My Sexy New Math Teacher. Great… Just what you all wanted. More drama to come and to find out, what's going to happen to Ryuu? Stay tuned! Reviews are welcome, flames are ignored. **

**~Emerald~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, here's chapter 18 : ) I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**~(~)~**

Mikan fidgeted, staring at one of her closest friends. Betrayal marred his handsome face and his blue eyes were open.

"What's he doing here, Mikan-chan?" Ruka asked, stepping towards the couple (?). Hotaru reached for his hand, tugging him back to her.

"Now's not the time, Nogi." She said sternly, and turned her gaze onto Mikan, "Now what?"

Mikan held up her fingers, counting them down as she spoke, "I called my parents, and Tsubasa before I called you." She twisted around to face Natsume, "Where can we sign the consent forms?"

Natsume raised an eyebrow, "You've decided already?" A nurse rushed by the circle, and not so subtly checked out Natsume. He ignored the women, but Mikan felt a jolt of, _he's mine, back off_ shoot through her.

A flame blazed in her hazel eyes, "If there is a way for my son to be able to walk properly, I'm going to try. There is no way in hell I'm going to let my little boy grow up paralyzed, because I want him to experience the normal things in life. I want him to be able to play things like baseball and hockey, and to just be normal." Mikan was determined, as she wiped the last tears away from her face. She wasn't going to cry anymore. She had to be strong.

Hotaru gave her an amused look, "You finally look like a mother, baka." Mikan stuck her tongue out at Hotaru, ruining the motherly image.

Natsume pulled her into a comforting hug. "You don't have to be strong, polka. We're all here for you. You don't have to change."

Her lip trembled, but she swallowed the tears. She stepped out of the hug, and gazed at Natsume seriously, "Yes, I do. I can't be the same girl I was before. She needed to grow up. I can't forever depend on friends and family. I have to be of support for my son, and not need anyone to fall back onto. I know I'll always have you guys, but I need to able to take care of myself."

"Mikan, he's our son. You won't be the only one taking care of him, nor will you be the only one to be protecting him. Can't you accept that?" Natsume exasperated, running his fingers through his hair, clearly frustrated.

"Something tells me Mikan will be less annoying and ugly in the future. I swear, every time she cries, I just want to push her away." Hotaru shrugged and turned to Ruka. "Nogi, dear god, what happened to you?"

"H—he's Ryuu's father?" Ruka pointed at Natsume, his face completely bemused.

Awkward quietness filled the air, excluding the faint phone ringing and chattering of nurses.

Mikan dropped Ruka's gaze, blushing furiously, "Yes. Natsume is Ryuu's father."

Ruka was at a loss for words. "But, I—he—!"

Hotaru smacked his arm, "Out with it, Nogi. We all know that the dumbass over there is the only one she's had sex with."

Mikan glared at the wall, outraged with her friend. Natsume said nothing, and sunk into the seat. He idly watched Mikan bicker with her friends. His gaze dropped to her left hand.

Natsume's eyes narrowed, "Oi, polka, where's that ring I gave you?"

Mikan whirled around, her hazel eyes large, "It's at home."

"Why aren't you wearing it?"

"I took it off."

"Why?"

"Because I was mad, okay?" She snapped, "I barely heard from you, so I thought you didn't want to see me. So, I put it in my jewellery box."

"Out of spite?" He inquired softly, and she bit her lip.

"No, never." The doors opened to the emergency room, and all gazes snapped towards the frazzled doctor.

"What happened?" Mikan demanded. The man's lab coat was splattered with blood, and Mikan's heart rate speed up.

He saw her face and said, "It's not your sons." She breathed with relief, "However…"

"Just spit it out." Natsume snarled, glaring at the doctor.

He cleared his throat, "Right. Well, your son did indeed have a concussion. It's very risky to perform surgery on him while he has a concussion. Of course we'll have to give him an anesthetic to fix the hypertension. But there is no guarantee it will work. Plus all of his other injuries. The only good news I have for you is the blood transfusion was a success." The doctor made eye contact with Natsume.

"When can we sign the forms?" Mikan asked quietly, her voice shaking. "I'll spare no cost when it comes to the life of my son."

"Miss. Yukihira, there is an extreme risk to this surgery. If it isn't successful, your son will be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life." The doctor told her seriously, trying to get his point across.

Frustrated, she said, "Spare me the details. If there's a chance, a spark even for my son to be able to walk again I want to try. I want him to know I tried to do everything in my power to fix him. Where are the forms? I want to sign them as quickly as possible and help my son get better."

He nodded, "Alright, come with me to my office. Oh, Mr. Hyuuga, I wish to speak with you as well." Natsume's eye brows pushed together with confusion.

"Ah, Mikan, what do you need us to do?" Ruka asked, trying to figure things out in his head.

She tried to smile but failed miserably, "Go back to the charity e—"

"No," Hotaru cut her off, "we'll stay here." Mikan observed her friend. The dress she was wearing made her look so out of place.

"Okay." The doctor led the worried parents into his office, grabbing the consent forms from the nurse as they passed.

"Ryuu must be in so much pain." Mikan commented as they sat down in the plastic chairs.

"Dummy, they must have given him pain-killers." Natsume replied nonchalantly.

The doctor handed Mikan the forms, and while she read, he spoke up, "Now, I know this isn't my place, but if your son doesn't have the hypertension fixed properly, I believe it will be in your best interests to hire a lawyer and sue the men who hit your son."

"It's all covered. I have a very good lawyer." Natsume waved him off, "Is that all you had to speak with me about?"

The doctor cleared his throat, "No, Mr. Hyuuga."

Mikan by this time had finished reading the consent form and groped for a pen. She signed her name on the dotted line and handed it back to the doctor. His face was creased with concern.

"Is something the matter?" She queried, raising her eyebrow. The doctor cleared his throat.

"Mr. Hyuuga, I have a question for you."

"What?" Natsume leaned forward, lacing his fingers under his chin.

"We found your medical record, simply because we needed a background check." Natsume flinched, "Tell me, what was your history in hospitals?"

"Well… I was in once or twice for alcohol poisoning and… for a disease I was born with." Mikan's head snapped to Natsume's face, eyes widening.

"What disease?" She was frantic, as her hazel eyes searched his face.

Natsume ran his hand over his face, "They haven't given it a name yet, it's that rare, but what they've called it is Type 4."

"That's not a real thing, right? You're joking, come on this isn't funny." Mikan felt the tears again, but she forced them back.

"It is real, Miss. Yukihira. Our records also conclude that Mr. Hyuuga's own mother suffered from the disease. It's hereditary." The doctor said sadly, finally taking the consent form.

"So you mean Ryuu could have it too?" With the slight nods from both the doctor and Natsume, she let out a sob.

Accusation rang out in her voice, "Why didn't you tell me? I thought you loved me? How dare you keep something like this from me!"

Natsume went to talk, before a stream of violent coughs left his throat. "Natsume?"

He wiped the blood from his mouth, "Because, Mikan, it's not something I've told anyone. The reason I lived this long was because I drank and smoke. Supposedly it prolongs your life. My mother died when I was five. None of my previous wives knew, no one was supposed to know! Okay? This _disease _is what tore me apart inside every day."

Mikan's face fell, "I'm sorry, Natsume." She hugged him, and he hugged her back.

"Right, well, Mr. Hyuuga, that isn't the reason I've asked you here today. It's about 'your cure'. The drinking. You said alcohol poisoning once or twice? Our records show you were admitted over ten times in your life time. That's a risky amount, Mr. Hyuuga."

Dread fell on Natsume's face, "What are you playing at?"

"Have you been having abdominal pain lately Mr. Hyuuga?" The doctor asked and Natsume nodded.

"Are you bruising easily?" Another nod and finally, "Enlarged abdomen?" This time he shook his head.

"I'd like to have you in tomorrow for a CT scan and abdominal ultrasound."

"Why?" Natsume's face was dark, as the answer dawned on him, "What about Ryuu?"

"We'll perform the surgery after this discussion is over." The doctor muttered something else under his breath.

"Please, doctor-san, what's wrong with Natsume?" Mikan pleaded, holding him tighter to her.

He gave the couple a miserable scrutiny, "We have strong reasons to believe Mr. Hyuuga has Hepatocellular carcinoma."

Natsume face confirmed his suspicions.

"Simpler terms?" Mikan was hysterical now. She wasn't crying, but her voice was breaking.

The doctor made eye contact with Mikan, "To say the least, Miss. Yukihira, we believe Mr. Hyuuga has liver cancer."

Mikan's world just shattered under her feet.

**Sorry that was a little drawn out. And the surprise 'Type 4' disease Natsume has is a reference to the Type Four Alice. So, next is Ryuu's surgery and Natsume's check up to see if he has liver cancer. Soo, what do you think will happen? Will Ryuu be paralyzed? Does Natsume have cancer? Will anyone die? Tell me what you think in your review! ;)**

**~Emerald~**

**P.S- Do NOT take medical advice from me. I got all my information from medical sites, as I'm terrible at Biology—Science in general actually. Trust me, if you have questions about anything I said, check a medical site. That, or I made it up. :/ Drinking and smoking won't cure Type Four Alice… Kaoru smoked and look where that got her… Sorry about the ramble. REMEMBER ^^ Do NOT take medical advice from who? Emerald. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I cannot thank all my reviews enough! Thanks to all of you, I have reached 200 reviews! Arigato! *Special shout out to pinkpocket23 for being exactly 200* I love all you guys! Here's chapter 19 :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**~(~)~**

The doctor had rushed out of the room once he got a call from a nurse telling him Ryuu's surgery had been prepped and were waiting for him. He had left the couple in the room alone, letting them think over the situation for themselves.

Natsume's face was a mask, and he ran his hand through his hair. His eyes had drifted off to stare at the book shelves.

All the while, Mikan gazed at him with filmy eyes. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat, clenched her fists on the delicate fabric of her skirt.

She couldn't speak. Her wonderland was disintegrating around her, and she it felt like an icy cold hand clamped around her heart, keeping a firm grasp on it. She wet her lips, feeling light headed.

"Mikan, I'm sure—I know Ryuu will be fine." He told her, tugging absentmindedly at a raven strand of hair. Natsume gave her an odd look when she didn't say anything. "Mikan, what's wrong?"

Her mouth was dry again, "What about you Natsume? _You _have the _possibility _of dying! You have liver cancer! This is just as important as Ryuu."

Although it was extremely inappropriate for the situation at hand, Natsume gave her a mocking expression, "Not nearly as important as Ryuu's life. I've lived my life. He deserves it so much more than I do."

A rare moment of extreme resentment flooded through her towards the man she loved. She was on her feet, having knocked over the chair she had been sitting in and slammed her palm onto the desk top, "Damnit Natsume! Can't you see this is bigger than just that? Ryuu just accepted you as his father. He's lived two years of his life without a father figure, and you're telling me you're fine with dying so long as he can live? Do you see how selfish that is? Ryuu loves you Natsume, just as much as I do—did and that's what you say? I can't disagree you've had a long life, but damnit! He needs you. You _can't _just give up! I won't _let_ you give up." Mikan's breathing was slightly strained, her cheeks a rosy red. Her eyes flared with a burning Natsume hadn't seen in a long time.

Natsume gave a ghost of a smirk, "I'm glad you still have it in you, polka."

The air around Mikan softened and she spoke in a whispery voice, "Please tell me won't die on me if you have liver cancer."

Their eyes connected, and for a moment, Mikan truly believed that Ryuu was healthy and Natsume was alive, loving her. In that instant, she wanted him to tell her he loved her and he would never die. The moment was fleeting, however. Natsume reached over and gently took her hand.

His touch was feather light and he smoothed over her skin with petal-like caresses. He brought her hand to his face, nuzzling it. Her breathing slowed and Mikan understood what it was like to be truthfully happy with the one she loved. He kissed her palm and her heart fluttered pleasantly in her chest.

"I'll do my best." Natsume finally promised, dropping her hand. The mood had turned bitter-sweet and Mikan had known it wouldn't have lasted anyway.

The two made their way back out to Hotaru and Ruka, Mikan faintly hurt by Natsume's actions.

"So…?" Ruka prompted, apparently over the sensei-student-situation. However, Mikan could tell otherwise by the look in his eyes.

"I signed the papers. They're having Ryuu's surgery now. I don't know how long it will take. The doctor rushed out before I could ask. Mama, Papa, onii-chan and Misaki will be here when they can." Mikan said tiredly, rubbing her swollen eyes. She stifled a yawn. The evening had yet to be over and Mikan already felt the effects of an all-nighter.

"Do your parents know about Natsume?" Hotaru let the question roll off her tongue, and watched with an acrimonious amusement as their faces turned to that of ones with equal dreadfulness.

Mikan's face paled, "No, damn, I forgot about that." She scrubbed her face roughly, muttering curses, worse than a sailor.

Natsume let his gaze wonder and Hotaru grabbed Mikan. "You need to go home. Come."

She resisted, jerking away violently, surprising Hotaru tremendously. "No! I need to stay here to wait for Ryuu's operation to pull through and to see Natsume's results!" Hotaru cocked an eyebrow and Natsume stiffened. "God, it's nothing. I'm not going."

A wide array of emotions crossed Hotaru's face so aggressively, Mikan wasn't sure half of them were real.

Before the two friends could continue fighting, Mikan's parents, as well as her brother and his girlfriend rushed into the hospital.

"Mikan!" Her family called breathlessly, and Mikan froze, then she somehow was able to stumble to her parents. Her father wrapped his arms around her and she let out chocked noises.

"Papa, mama, onii-chan, Misaki how—?" Her voice broke off as her father hugged her tighter.

Tsubasa rubbed her head affectionately, still maintaining his serious tone, "We all took the fastest flights out here. It's only been about five hours since you called me and it only takes about two and a half hours to get here from Tokyo." Her brother resided in Tokyo to finish his schooling, and her parents had taken to a conference in Kyoto, just a little farther away. Mikan didn't know it was possible to book a flight that fast.

Finally her mother asked the question Mikan had been dreading, "Whose that, Mikan?" Yuka was obviously referring to Natsume who had hung back. Yuka had most likely already caught on, not being able to disbelieve the spitting likeness between the man and her son.

Mikan stepped back, a cautious look on her face, "Now, don't freak, okay?" Worry etched itself onto her families face.

Like Nike said, 'just do it', Mikan confessed, "That's Hyuuga Natsume, Ryuu's father." She chewed on the inside of her cheek.

Tsubasa cocked his head, "Wasn't he you're math sensei?" She nodded. "That bastard!" her brother exploded, pointing at Natsume furiously, "She was a minor you sick pervert! I already had an irrational hate towards you without a reason and now I know why! You impregnated my baby sister!" Tsubasa was snarling and Misaki held him back, trying to comfort him.

Izumi couldn't speak. He was immobile, jaw slack.

"Jeez, why does it matter? I had Ryuu after I turned eighteen, so that's legal right? Besides, mama and papa started dating when papa was a sensei. They have a TWELVE year age difference. I don't see the problem." Mikan huffed, but her thoughts drifted back to Ryuu. "We don't have time for this either. Ryuu's in surgery right now and here we are fighting about Natsume."

Tsubasa bit back more curses, "Alright, you win Mikan-chan. But I'm not going to stop hating that fellow." Yuka didn't comment, all she did was rest her hand on Mikan's shoulder.

Izumi nodded, "Fine. I think Hotaru should take Mikan home. It's six now and the operation most likely won't be done for quite some time now. You need rest Mikan. You," Izumi pointed at Natsume, "go get some rest. You look as dead as her."

Natsume shook his head, "I mean no disrespect, sir, but I have an appointment here this morning and it would be pointless to leave now."

"But—!" Mikan began to protest, but the stern looks all around stopped her. She sighed. "Fine."

"We'll stay here to watch out for Ryuu." Her mother said, although she appeared extremely exhausted.

"Are you sure?"

"Get out of here." Yuka gave her daughter a quick hug and this time, Mikan allowed Hotaru to drag her out of the hospital. God how she hoped everything would work out.

The car ride was quiet, and somehow Ruka had snuck in the back, claiming it was his only ride. Mikan didn't object.

At her old grandmothers house (after all the old women had passed away last year) and they barely were able to get the key in the lock considering how little energy Mikan had.

The house was deadly silent, until Ruka accidentally stepped on one of Ryuu's toys. The hazel eyed women sluggishly made her way up the stairs, pausing momentarily at Ryuu's open room. The walls were painted a deep blue, with pictures crudely hung all over the wall. His toddler bed was messy and Mikan vaguely remembered telling him to clean it up. She slumped to her own room, and the ring Natsume had given her gleamed on the table.

She scooped it up, cradling it preciously in her hands. She flopped onto the bed, groaning, and falling asleep quickly, the ring pressed next to her heart.

**~(~)~**

Mikan awoke around eight-thirty, and dimly remembered to put the ring on her finger. There were little indentions on her chest and she brushed her face roughly with her hands, trying to wake up.

Hotaru walked in, "Mikan, Ryuu's operation is finished."

"Oh thank the heavens." She sent a silent prayer to the heavens, "How did it go."

"I don't know. The doctor refused to tell us anything until you got there." Hotaru gestured to the door, "Shall we?"

Didn't have to tell Mikan twice. She was all but stumbling to the door, trying to get her Jello-like legs to move down the stairs.

"Ruka left." Hotaru locked the door behind them and Mikan jumped into the car giving Hotaru a 'I see.'

The two best friends got the bustling hospital in record time, Mikan shoving through the crowd. She skipped speaking to the nurse and went right from the doctor's office. She burst in, and her family (plus Natsume) sat there.

"What happened?" She panted the whole ordeal only taking twenty minutes. Longest twenty minutes of her life.

"We don't know yet." Natsume said. Mikan knew automatically he hadn't had his check up just yet.

They waited, and moments later, the doctor walked in, poker face on.

"So, doctor, what happened?"

He hesitated, and Mikan swallowed her thundering heart.

"Well, Ryuu…"

**And, cliff hanger for a god damned boring chapter with slight fluff. Gosh, I'm sorry about that… I've also decided I wanted to start answering reviews in chapters because, I don't know, you guys helped me reach 200+ reviews so I thought I'd start answering some questions. **

**kookiie~ um, yeah, I know I suck XD I like problems. Soap operas are awesome. Sorry we still don't know what's up Natsume. Next chapter, I promise!**

**notjjn~ UPDATED :D**

**turn all the lights on~ Omg, sorry! I didn't realize that would happen! Or, maybe I did a little. It was a pretty emotional (?) chapter.**

**Cararein~ I know! I'm sorry! I'm terrible… I'm glad you're hyped though. All in good time.**

**Vegie-1526~ I like twists :3 haha I'm glad you liked it **

**Crimson-Midnight-Moon~ Oh, I'm sorry. Honestly I wouldn't be offended at all if you stopped reading if the story goes in that direction (Not too sure myself) My condolences **

**pinkpocket23~ Yayy for being 200! Thanks so much. I like suspense? T.V? Books probably. I really want to give them that happy ending (Die hard NxM supporter here) but even I don't know where this story is going. I have multiple ending ideas. But have faith still! I won't do a gazillion more things to these guys. I can't have this story going on for bazillion chapters. Anyway, I'll try.**

**Ayee-Its-Vanessa~ I won't? Sorry, tried on this one. Can't give too much away ^^disregarding what I said above…**

**lovertime~ neither do I! Wait… but I'm supper happy you like it!**

**Thanks again to all my silent readers/anonymous reviews, I appreciate every single one of you guys! Love you all! *Huggles for all***

**~Emerald~ **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello my readers. I know lots of you were upset about the fact I left it on a major cliff hanger. So, this chapter pretty much tells everyone all they've wanted—demanded—to know, **_**What happened to Ryuu? Does Natsume have liver cancer? Is it going to be a happily ever after? **_**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**~(~)~**

"Well, Ryuu…" The doctor trailed off, rubbing his arm.

"Ryuu what?" Mikan asked slowly, nausea building up in her stomach. She didn't know what would happen is something was wrong.

The doctor swallowed and Natsume spat, "Out with it."

"Unfortunately, something went wrong with the surgery," Mikan chocked on her sobs, "he's alive, but, during the surgery the hypertension wasn't fixed properly. We had a slight altercation, and sadly to say the least, your son won't be able to walk ever again."

Mikan stopped breathing. It felt like a clammy hand closed over her head and was squeezing tighter with every second. She felt faint.

Natsume's jaw tightened, "You told us you could fix him!" Flames flashed behind his ruby eyes, and Mikan was too far gone in shock to do anything about it.

The doctor rubbed his chin, "No, I said I had a fifty percent chance of either fixing him properly or him being paralyzed. Like I said, I would contact a lawyer and get this case sorted out. Take the men who hit your son to court."

Izumi cracked his knuckles, "Can we at least see him?" The doctor's eyes shifted between Mikan and Natsume.

"Only the child's parents can see him for now." The doctor said solemnly, gesturing to Natsume and Mikan. Izumi swallowed thickly, and Tsubasa gently rubbed Mikan's head.

"I'm sorry, kid." Mikan ran her tongue over he cracked lips and nodded. Tears fell freely from her red rimmed eyes, as she sniffled.

"Let's go, Mikan." Natsume whispered to her, his voice barely there. He turned her around, his fingers brushing her lower back and the doctor led them to the recovery room.

Both Natsume and Mikan froze at the prospect of seeing their son. The doctor muttered something in Natsume's ear, something Mikan wasn't able to quite catch.

"You can go in. He should be awake but the pain-killers will be in effect." The doctor turned to leave, giving them a small smile. "I am sorry."

"Can we really go in there, Natsume?" Mikan breathed, voice stalling as if she wanted to say more.

He didn't answer her, but instead gave her a slight inclination of his head. He placed his big hand on the door handle, but Mikan could see it shook slightly. Mikan rested her hand on top of his and he gave her a look of surprise.

"We'll do it together, ne Natsume?" They opened the door together.

Mikan's heart leapt into her throat. Ryuu lay on the cot with the thin white blanket strewn over him. He had an IV attached to his arms and the heart monitor beeped soundly, telling Mikan he was alive. Ryuu looked so tiny on the bed, and it reminded Mikan he would always be smaller than other boys because he'd never be able to walk.

The hazel eyed women stepped forward, lacing her fingers with the man behind her. "We can do this." She said, more to herself then to him.

At the edge of the babe's bed, Mikan perched there, and gently brushed a raven strand from his tiny face. His eyes fluttered, and for the first time in two days, Mikan saw his gorgeous ruby eyes, a complete replica of Natsume's.

"Mommy?" He whispered, pain-killers slurring his voice, "what happened?"

Her eyes watered, and she blinked back the tears, remembering her self-promise not to cry. "Ryuu, what do you remember?"

His face twisted into a thoughtful expression, "We had dinner with daddy and I was looking at a rock across the parking lot. I heard loud noises and saw bright lights then everything went black." He explained so animatedly, that you'd think he was just in an accident.

Natsume walked around the bed to the other side and sat there as well. Ryuu turned his face towards Natsume.

"What happened, daddy?" Emotions passed over Natsume's face, finally settling on, conflicted. Mikan made eye contact with Natsume, and he swallowed.

"Well, Ryuu, we have some good and bad news." Natsume said, ruby eyes flickering uncertainly.

"Good news first." Ryuu managed, his eyelids drooping slightly, and Mikan brushed another strand of hair from his face.

"Well, you're alive, and you'll being going back to school in two weeks." Natsume replied his voice trailed off at the end. "But, Ryuu, that bad news is, you won't be able to walk again. Ever."

Ryuu's eyes snapped open, his face betrayed his emotions. He was heart breaking, completely shattered. "What?"

And her promise was broken. Mikan began sobbing, "I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry." Natsume reached over and rubbed her shoulder sympathetically and tears welled in Ryuu's eyes.

"I can't play soccer anymore?" Ryuu whispered, "I can't play soccer with Dai anymore?"

Mikan shook her head, still crying heavily, "No sweetie, I'm sorry."

Natsume touched Ryuu's cheek, and tears rolled down the mini-Natsume's face.

The doctor popped his head in, "I think he's had enough visits for the day. Leave him, he needs his sleep." The parents stood up and walked towards the door.

"No! Mommy, daddy, don't leave me!" Ryuu screamed through his tears, and the doctor forced them out of the room when Mikan hesitated.

"We can't just leave him!" Mikan argued, trying to get away from the doctor to get back in the room.

"You might upset him further, Miss. Yukihira! He needs to rest. Your parents and your brother are in the waiting room. First, I need to speak with both of you. We got the results back from Mr. Hyuuga's tests." Mikan's mouth fell open into an o shape, tears still streaked down her cheeks.

Natsume stiffened and Mikan reached out, lacing their fingers together. The doctor motioned for them to follow him back to his office. The doctor sat behind his desk and shuffled through some papers.

They hesitated at the door for a moment's breath than sat in seats opposite to him.

"You know obviously why you're here right? Both of you?" The doctor asked casually and pulled a folder marked in black sharpie, _Hyuuga Natsume._

"Tch." Was Natsume answer and the doctor nodded thoughtfully, pulling a slip of paper out.

"Well, the good news is, the tests showed no signs of liver cancer." Mikan let out a sigh of relief, not hearing the but in his tone—but Natsume did. Her tears dried up, and she roughly wiped her face.

"But…?" Natsume prompted and Mikan's relief was sucked from her.

"Unfortunately, we have a problem." The doctor shifted his papers, "Like we discussed earlier about Type 4 and all that comes along with it. Natsume's case is rare; I'm surprised he's lived this long with how viscous the disease is. His insides are being chipped away at, and he's astonishingly lived. I'm wondering how much time he has left. Also…" Mikan swallowed, remembering how it was hereditary. "During surgery with your son, we regrettably found that he too has Type 4. And now that he's paralyzed, Ryuu's life is in a fragile state." _His life is in a fragile state? For god's sake! He's only two!_ Mikan's mind spun.

"What the fuck?" Natsume snarled, "Not only do I have Type 4 but Ryuu does as well?" The doctor sat back and rubbed his temples.

"We're talking about you here, Mr. Hyuuga. From the research we've done about your body as well at Type 4 we've guessed you have until your little over forty before you eventually die." _Just over nine years to live_, the thought came into Mikan's head before it left.

She spoke up, "So what you're telling me is both Natsume and Ryuu will eventually die."

The doctor nodded, "Yes. Going back to what I told you, I suggest you call your lawyer and get a case going, as the bill for Ryuu's surgery and hospital stay is quiet extensive." The doctor slide the bill over the desk top.

"I'm a nurse at _Sino-Japanese Friendship Hospital_! I have health care, and insurance, shouldn't that be enough?" Mikan asked, and her jaw dropped when she saw the bill. 562263.93 Yuan*. Her insurance didn't even cover half that amount. She didn't know anyone with that kind of money, and she didn't think the people who hit Ryuu did either. That amount of Yuan was just for the surgery. _Why didn't I get a price before we went through surgery? No, I can't think like that. We had to try no matter the cost. _"What about for the hospital stay?" Mikan showed Natsume the bill and his jaw tightened.

The doctor pursed his lips, "Well over 62473.77 Yuan*." Mikan heart slowed. They were really going to need this lawsuit.

"Do you have any more questions?" he asked and they shook their heads. "I wish you luck then." Mikan left the room, the bills clutched in her fingers with Natsume in tow.

"Why is life so cruel?" She asked to herself and they met with her parents in the waiting room.

"What's the verdict?" Izumi asked his arm securely around Yuka's waist. Tsubasa stood behind them, hovering uncertainly.

Mikan hiccupped, "Ryuu's paralyzed, the surgery failed. And, we now have this." She gave her father the bills and his eyes widened.

"Where are we going to get this kind of money?" Izumi muttered, showing Yuka who blanched.

Natsume pulled away from the family and pulled out his cell phone, "Yeah, hi, listen, I need some help." Was the snippet Mikan heard before he was out of ear shot.

"The doctor suggested we have a lawsuit against the men who hit Ryuu. We could get payment for the bills as well as pain and suffering and damages that come with him being paralyzed." Mika said, sighing and running her fingers through her hair. She pulled a rubber band she somehow had around her wrist and tied her long hair in a bun.

Natsume returned, "Good news. I got us a lawyer who will help us for no cost. No catch. They'll be here soon."

"I don't see how there couldn't be a catch." Yuka said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I have connections." Was his answer and Tsubasa glared at him.

"How the hell do you have connections?" They glared at each other for a minute.

"Stop it! We have more important things to do then fight." Mikan snapped and Tsubasa and Natsume looked away. Tsubasa was ashamed but Natsume's was face was unreadable.

They sat in silence in the waiting for twenty minutes, the sounds of the buzzing hospital around them.

The doors opened, and a gorgeous young woman walked in. She had short raven black hair with longer strands in front of her face. She had shocking bright crimson eyes framed by long thick black lashes. She was dressed in a grey pinstriped jacket and skirt. She looked so much like Natsume it gave Mikan the chills.

Natsume gave her a small smile, "Aoi, good to see you." They hugged. Mikan felt a spark of jealously, but suppressed it. Barely.

"You too, onii-chan." Aoi grinned and pulled away, "Although I'm still mad at you. How dare you not tell me you have a son?" _So this is his sister?_

He shrugged and turned to the rest of them, "This is my sister, Hyuuga Aoi. She's a prodigy lawyer. She's won every case she's had, even murder cases, being the youngest lawyer ever at twenty-two."

Aoi punched his arm, "Stop it, onii-chan, you're making me blush." Mikan could tell they got along fabulously, like her and Tsubasa.

"So you're Aoi. You're going to win this case for us aren't you?" Mikan asked and Aoi smiled at her.

"So you're my nephew's mother. Don't worry, Mikan-chan, I'll win this case for you guys even if it kills me. No cost, I mean, your family now."

Mikan smiled, "Thank you."

Aoi's face fell into a serious one, and she cracked her fingers, "Well, talk to me. Give me all the information you can, and I'll get you all the money you deserve plus more."

**So, here's what happened. Bad news- Ryuu's paralyzed and has Type 4 and Natsume also has Type 4. Although, he's going to die in 9+ years. Good news- Both of them are alive and Natsume doesn't have liver cancer! It was just the Type 4 affecting his body. 562263.93 Yuan is equal to 90, 000 Canadian Dollars and 62473.77 Yuan is equal to 10, 000 Canadian Dollars. Now for reviews. **

**RingoTart~ wow, thank you! I didn't know it made people that eager to read each new chapter. So I just wanted to say thank you. **

**kookiie~ Well, in a sense, both Ryuu and Natsume are okay and probably will have a happy ending. I hope I don't add too many more problems though. I'm glad you love this story! **

**akjupiter~ I did dare. I should have made you wait longer… haha just kidding. I love cliff hangers. This one wasn't so bad. It wasn't even a cliff hanger. **

**Vegie-1526~ I updated :D **

**pinkpocket23~ Well, now you know. Sadly, it's not a great outcome for either Ryuu or Natsume. I'm really glad you liked the chapter. Still don't know what's going to happen next. Stay tuned!**

**Soapy Sophie~ He didn't die! Just… paralyzed. And he'd accepted Natsume. So you don't have to hunt me down and kill me just yet. Who knows what will happen with Natsume? What about Mikan? So many unanswered questions. **

**Ayee-Its-Vanessa~ I hope I haven't given you a heart attack because of this. So, this is what happened. **

**Demonic-Angel's-Light~ WAH! I'm sorry it's so depressing! It's the Hyuuga gene, I swear!**

**Reality Romance~ I'm glad I got you to like it…? But thank you anyway! My gratitude. **

**Without you guys (I mean, I would still write the story but) all your support has kept me motivated to keep updating whenever I can. :D Review, favourite, and alert!**

**~Emerald~ **


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry I'm a little late. I was camping : ( anyway, here's chapter 21. **

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: **So, under the section of Forum's YouCanCallMe MrsMalfoy has three different RP (Role-playing) forums going. She has Soul Eater, Fruits Basket and Ouran HighSchool Host Club. At the moment, Soul eater is bustling, but there are still spaces for characters open. In order to start the Fruits Basket one, we'll need a Yuki, plus many open spaces too. Now for Ouran, the thing is lots of Canon characters are filled, but you can make an OC and she/he can have a new title instead of Host or Princess. To find out I guess you'll have to check it out. :D Sorry if you found this completely irrelevant and or unimportant. It's a lot of fun and I hope some of you guys will come and check them out and claim a character! (*shakes head* totally off topic of Gakuen Alice… Sorry if I scared you.)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**~(~)~**

Aoi clapped her hands together, and Mikan sighed gratefully.

"So, tell me exactly what happened the night my nephew was injured severely." Aoi commanded, and Mikan remember the billion times she'd already told the story. As she repeated the story, Aoi's brows drew together.

"Let me see the hospital fees, please." Mikan silently handed her the bills, her heart twisting at the thought of what might happen.

Aoi's eye brows shot up, and she reread the bills. "What if they can't pay?" Mikan whispered, and Aoi gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Mikan-chan! If the men can't pay, they can get an extension and if not then the government can help you pay. Or I suppose if this idiot over here comes back to the family, you can get some money from there." Aoi answered, and Natsume rolled his eyes.

Yuka stepped forward, "If I may be so bold, may I ask what you meant about him 'coming back' to the family?"

Aoi gave a startled laugh, "He left the Hyuuga family when he got married at nine-teen and daddy didn't like that. Although I'm sure if daddy knew he had an heir, he'd gladly let Natsume back to the family."

Mikan spoke up, "What do you mean by heir?" Mikan took back the bills from Aoi.

"I'm surprised you don't know. But if you've never been in legal trouble then you probably wouldn't. The Hyuuga firm is the most respected and best in the legal profession and have the highest ratings of winning a case." Aoi answered, "Back to Ryuu, did you by any chance get a police report so I could file a court date?"

Natsume nodded and he pulled some folded pieces of paper out of his pocket. "Here." He handed them to Aoi. She read over the papers.

"Good. The man in question who was DUI, Asai Kenji, had hit your son, but who's to say he's entirely at fault. Possibly the passenger was the reason for his intoxication, Gao Huan. Of course the police wouldn't know this, but this is gold." Aoi said, referring to the police report.

Mikan, although nodding along, was only getting the basics of this.

"Can I meet him? Ryuu I mean?" Aoi asked, her ruby eyes shining with anticipation.

"Not today, Aoi. He needs his rest, we all do. I suggest we all get some rest, and Aoi, I'll be coming with you today. I'd like to speak with father." Natsume responded before Mikan could open her mouth and had to admit, it was a good plan. She was still exhausted from the night before. She had been mildly surprised though that Hotaru managed to sneak away.

Mikan reached over and grabbed Natsume's hand, "Will you be okay?" He gave her a tight-lipped smile and nodded.

Aoi walked up to the couple, "Mikan-chan, if it's not too much to ask, may I keep the papers for a while as I get things prepared for court?" The brunette gave Aoi a smile and gave her back the rest of the papers. "Now go home and rest. We'll meet back here tomorrow at one."

"Alight." Mikan sighed, and allowed her parents to pull her from the hospital.

**~(~)~**

Back at her house, Mikan was showering, knowing her family was downstairs in the living room speaking in hushed tones. She lathered up her hands with fruity shampoo laced with a hint of vanilla. She hadn't showered in quite a few days and was feeling great now that she was clean. Once she was finished her shower, she got out and wrapped a fluffy white towel around her torso and went to her room.

Mikan patted down her body and wrapped the towel around her head. She changed into matching polka-dot panties and bra, grey yoga pants and a light pink camisole.

She padded downstairs, hesitating at Ryuu's closed bedroom door, before she finally went into the family room.

Misaki was sleeping on Tsubasa's lap, and he had his head against the back of the couch, eyes closed, but he was still talking to her parents. Izumi was sitting next to Yuka, rubbing circles on her palm.

"What are we going to do?" Yuka asked, resting her head on Izumi's shoulder.

"We're going to do what we can and we have help from Aoi-chan." Mikan answered, going to sit in the Lazy Boy chair in the corner of the room, tucking her legs under herself.

The family chatted for a while, things that didn't revolve around Ryuu for the moment, trying to keep things light and happy. Eventually, Mikan dozed off, her entire family falling asleep in the living room.

**~(~)~**

One o'clock approached quickly and by twelve-thirty she was ready to leave, telling her family to stay since they were all jet-legged.

She walked into the hospital, seeing the Hyuuga siblings almost immediately.

"Natsume, Aoi, hi." Mikan hugged both of them, arms lingering around Natsume longer than normal. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long, but enough time to get permission to see Ryuu." Aoi said, an impish grin on her face.

"We can see him?" Mikan asked excitedly and Aoi nodded. "What's stopping us then?" Mikan unconsciously grabbed Natsume's hand, dragging him to Ryuu's room.

She opened the door quietly, and he was sitting up, poking at the chicken soup in front of him.

"Hi sweetie," Mikan started, "how've you been?" She walked over, and sat at the foot of the bed. He was still banged up, but he looked a little better.

"I've been better." Ryuu spooned some of the luke-warm soup into his mouth. His other arm was in a sling around his body, and Mikan could see the lump from where the cast was.

"Ryuu, daddy's here, and we want you to meet someone." Mikan touched his uninjured leg, but it wasn't like he could feel it.

The ruby eyed boy raised his eyebrow, and turned his gaze to the door. He gaped, "Mommy, it's a girl daddy!"

The silence was deafening, before Mikan burst out laughing. That was the funniest thing she'd heard in a while. "Ryuu! That's your aunt!"

Aoi waved shyly, "Just call me Auntie Aoi."

"I have another one?" He asked, the other one being Auntie Misaki. Mikan smiled at him.

"Yes you do." Mikan leaned over, avoiding the tray and his legs, and kissed his forehead. "I missed you."

Ryuu put his spoon down and patted her shoulder, "I missed you too mommy. When can I go home?"

"In a few weeks." Natsume said, having walked across the room by then with Aoi.

He swallowed, "Will daddy still be there in a few weeks?" Natsume nodded.

"Of course I will. I won't leave you or your mother. I promise." He rubbed Ryuu's head.

"I have news." Aoi said suddenly, and the small family turned their heads in her direction. "I got us a court date. We'll be seeing the men in one week."

**Sorry for the short chapter. It was more of a filler then anything. Onto the reviews!**

**kookiie~ Aoi will win this case for them! Or at least I hope so. I'm glad you still like it even though I'm putting these guys through hell.**

**Nice~ I have updated :D**

**RingoTart~ Most likely. I don't believe I have anything left to twist up the story, so I'm sure Natsume and Mikan will have a happy ending. Ryuu is a sweetie!**

**Guest~ Like I said above, updated! Super happy you like it this much!**

**akjupiter~ like a miracle? This is a drama, so who knows what to expect.**

**pinkpocket23~ Thank you so much! And coming from you, the praise is immense. I will try my very best to give them a happy ending. **

**Ayee-Its-Vanessa~ He is alive! But I don't know… It's probably not possible if it is.**

**GlowingChoco~ Even though you blabbered, I'm still very happy you reviewed!**

**Reality Romance~ It is super shocking! What makes you think they'll all die? **

**Anyway, thanks to all my silent readers, I couldn't do it without your support guys! Also, please do check out MrsMalfoy's forums. It's a lot of fun and worth it. Review!**

**~Emerald~ **


	22. Chapter 22

**Here is chapter 22! I'm just skipping to the court date. Also, I have a POLL going on my profile, and would gladly appreciate it if you voted! **

**Also, I was going to update on Monday, but I was busy. So I said, I'll update on Tuesday and just my luck, the internet isn't working. So you get it today! Sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**~(~)~**

**One Week Later…**

Mikan fidgeted nervously in the front seat of Natsume's car, picking at the sleeve of her white blouse. Ryuu had been strapped into the back, sitting in his car seat. Normally he would have been kicking the back of the chair because of the long ride, but his legs were un-operable. His wheelchair was folded up in the trunk.

"Calm down." Natsume muttered, gaze flickering to her face before returning to the road. His knuckles were tight on the steering wheel, whiter with each passing second. Mikan could tell he was just as nervous as her.

"Mommy, my arm itches!" Ryuu whined from the backseat, pointing to his left arm. Mikan had doodled on the cast, trying to cheer him up.

"Just try to ignore it baby." Mikan turned to face him, stretching back to rub his leg, even though he couldn't feel it. The leg that was in a cast made his pant leg look lumpy.

He made an agonized noise, pouting, "It's not fair."

"I know, Ryuu, I know." She smiled sadly, cursing the men who took away her son's future in sports. She'd known ever since he first kicked a soccer ball that he'd be an amazing soccer player. Now…

Natsume's jaw clicked and the court house grew closer. The car rolled to a stop at a red light, and Mikan returned her attention back to the road.

"Aoi-chan will win the case for us, right?" Mikan inquired quietly, her fingers curling into the edges of her skirt.

Natsume nodded, "I know she will. She isn't the type to give up, especially if they're family." He was nearing the parking lot, and Mikan swallowed thickly. Natsume parked, and sighed. "Everything will be alright."

"I hope so." Mikan muttered to herself, and uncurled her fingers from her skirt. She straightened and got of the car, Natsume following, going to get Ryuu's wheelchair.

Mikan closed her door and opened Ryuu's, reaching in to undo his seatbelt. Carefully, she peeled him out of the seat and held him protectively in her arms until Natsume rounded the back end of the car with the chair set up and ready to go.

"It won't come apart, will it?" Mikan asked hesitantly, staring at the black chair. He nodded, patting the seat.

"No. Put him in the chair. Do you want to push?" Natsume inquired quietly, watching as Mikan strapped Ryuu in the chair, double checking the belt.

"Yes." Mikan turned the chair around so she could push, and Natsume locked the car. He stood next to her, his fingers on her lower back sending shocks of support through her. The trek to the front of the court house seemed endless, and once they managed to get Ryuu's chair up the ramp to the building, Aoi was there, dressed in a pinstriped grey suit, the skirt at a moderate length.

Aoi clicked off her cellphone call once she saw them, putting it into her purse. Aoi shuffled through the papers in her arms.

"Onii-chan, I hope you won't be mad, but…" Aoi trailed off, gesturing to the people behind her. A stunning woman with pinned up raven black hair and ruby eyes, the same as the Hyuuga siblings. She must have been their mother. The man had light hair and gentle eyes, and was holding hands with the woman. He was their father.

"Mother, Father?" Natsume was speechless, not believing his parents were actually in front of him.

Their mother ignored him, setting her sights on Mikan and Ryuu. She strutted up to them, dropping her husband's hand, "I'm Kaoru, Kaoru Hyuuga. And you must be Mikan Yukihira and your son, Ryuu…" Kaoru trailed off, not knowing what Mikan had given him as a last name.

"Hyuuga, Ryuu Hyuuga." Mikan had signed his birth certificate with that last name, and she was glad she did. A smile crossed Kaoru's face, as she touched Ryuu's cheek.

"And a Hyuuga he is." She turned to Natsume, giving him a pointed look, "You could have told us."

Natsume frowned, "You haven't really talked to me since I left the family to get married."

Kaoru sighed, exasperated, "Natsume…"

Aoi, attempting to defuse the situation, glared, "We don't have time for this petty fighting. I have a court case to win, and it starts soon. Let's go." The group nodded and Aoi faced Mikan, "Just tell the truth and everything will be fine."

She nodded, swallowing, curling her fingers around the handles. Natsume's fingers never left the small of Mikan's back and she was appreciative for his fingertips.

Their footsteps echoed down the halls of the surprisingly empty corridors, probably because of all the sessions going. Aoi shuffled her papers, getting everything prepared.

A man in a black suit walked up to them, two men dressed in shabby suits behind him. His hair was thinning, and his gold eyes were red rimmed.

"Cai Shen…" Aoi narrowed her eyes dangerously, spitting his name like poison.

A smirk curled over his mouth, "Hyuuga Aoi, what a pleasant surprise." Shen eyed Ryuu, which Ryuu sneered at him. "A spiteful little brat."

Mikan bit back an insult, and Natsume's face was mask. Aoi's lip twitched, a hateful look settled on her face.

"Your clients will lose. Do you honestly think the jury will be so forgiving for a drunk driver that took away a two year olds ability to walk?" Aoi smoothed out her skirt, changing her expression to a more passive one.

Shen's smirk deepened, "What about the fact this two year olds parents were reckless enough to allow their son to wonder about a parking lot?" Mikan's jaw tightened at his words, her nails dug into the fabric of the handles on the chair.

Before anyone could speak, the doors to the courtroom opened. A man in a security uniform stood there, stoic and stiff. Aoi held her chin high, holding her hand out to the open doors.

Mikan swallowed thickly at the sight of all the people, the jury and the empty judge podium. She pushed Ryuu into the room, Natsume faithfully by her side, his parents slipping away to find seats. Gazes all around proved Mikan's thoughts. They all pitied her son. The guard let them into the front, were smaller podiums on a longish table waited for them.

Aoi led them to one side, seating Mikan, Natsume and Ryuu behind the table. She stood in front of them, a professional smile on her face. Shen and his clients were on the opposite side of them.

"All rise for Judge Yu." The audience as well as jury stood as the Judge Yu walked in, posed and ready for business. Her robe was loose around her and she settled into her seat.

"Hyuuga Aoi, you may proceed with your opening statements." Yu nodded towards Aoi, and she walked to the middle of the room, back straight and ready to speak.

"We are here, not for a simple case of DUI. This DUI case affects the life of a two year child." Aoi gestured to Ryuu, "Because of the arrogance of _these_ men, this boy has lost his ability to walk. Isn't it just for these men to atone for taking away his freedom to walk, run and play by paying for his surgery bills as well as pain and suffering? Thank you." Aoi walked back to the table, and flashed Natsume, Mikan and Ryuu a reassuring smile.

"The jury and I would like to hear your opening statements, Cai Shen." Yu said, shifting some hidden papers behind the podium.

Shen smirked, standing up and walking up towards the jury, "Can you blame my clients for this incident?" What was he playing at? "They had been at a party, only having a few drinks. Was it their fault they decided to take a turn into a family restaurant, trying to have some fun, that they hit the child in question?" A murmur rippled through the audience, and the jury exchanged looks. "Shouldn't we be blaming the irresponsible parents who allowed their two year old to wonder across the parking lot? Thank you." He went back to his original spot.

Yu nodded, "Hyuuga Ryuu, I would like to speak with you." She pointed to the podium next to her. The guard walked up, and gave Mikan a small smile, before he pushed Ryuu over to the podium, helping him into the seat. "How are you today, Ryuu?"

Ryuu gazed at the women for a moment, "I've been better. I feel better today because this morning mommy drew on my cast for me." Mikan held back a laugh, but she smiled anyway. She felt Natsume lace their fingers together under the table. She squeezed him back, hoping everything would work out for the best.

Yu smiled kindly, "What's your favourite thing in the world, Ryuu?"

Mikan's eye brow's furrowed in confusion. Mikan whispered, "What's she doing?"

"She's trying to make him comfortable." Aoi muttered back to Mikan, taking a small sip of water.

Ryuu smiled cheerfully, "Lots of things. I like soccer, my toys and my friends. My favourite things ever are my mommy and daddy." Mikan's heart melted.

Yu's eyes softened a touch, if that was possible, "Ryuu, can you remember that night? The evening that this happened?"

Ryuu nodded, "I was having dinner with mommy and daddy. When we got outside to go home, dad was discussing something with mom and I went over to a shiny green or maybe blue car, and I saw a really cool rock!" He frowned a little, "It's kinda messy from there."

The judge nodded, and gestured to the guard to take him back. The man helped Ryuu back in his chair, which he then brought back to his parents.

Yu pursed her lips, "I'd like to call Cho Kenji to the stand." Kenji stood up, walking to the stand, sitting. "Can you explain to me the details of what happened that evening?"

Kenji nodded, "We're at a party, right? And we were drinking a little. On our drive home, we're roommates, we decided to get some dinner. While driving calmly through the parking lot, this little _tyke _came out of nowhere. It wasn't our fault."

"Objection your honour!" Aoi kept her face calm. Yu motioned for her to continue. Aoi grabbed the police report and held it up for proof, "According to the police report, these men were going at least 60mph in a 20mph speed limit. If they were going the speed limit, Mr. Hyuuga's injuries wouldn't have been as terrible as they are."

Yu took the police report, reading it over thoroughly. Kenji started to sweat a little. "You have a very valid point, Miss. Hyuuga."

Shen was on his feet, "Your honour, can you honestly believe anything this woman says? She is the aunt of the child, what's stopping her from fabricating the truth?"

Aoi shot Shen a glare, as did Mikan and Natsume.

"Mr. Chen, I've known Miss. Hyuuga's style for a long time, and she is not one to lie." Yu said, and Aoi nodded, not needing her position to be defended but it was still nice.

The balding man sneered, turning back to his client. Yu dismissed Kenji, and he hurried back to his table. "I would like to obtain any extra information before I make my final decisions with the jury." Aoi handed the guard the rest of her papers and walked back to her side, smiling secretly at the couple. Yu left the room to deliberate with the jury.

"I know we've won this case." Aoi reached over to give Ryuu a positive rub on his uninjured arm. "You did a good job on the stand, Ryuu."

Ryuu beamed, but that didn't stop him from sucking on his thumb. Mikan stared at Aoi for a minute, "And if we lose?"

Natsume answered her, "Then I re-join the family and get money from them." Aoi gave her brother a stern look.

"As much as I want you back, onii-chan, do you think mom and dad will let you return to easily?" Aoi pursed her lips, standing up straight once the jury and judge walked back in.

Yu let the jury speak the verdict. A woman stood, with straight blue hair and sharp violet eyes. "We have decided in favour of the plaintiff for the amount of 624737.7 Yuan and 32088.12Yuan for pain and suffering."

"Court is dismissed, have a great day." Yu said, standing up to walk away.

Mikan was on her feet, hugging Aoi, Natsume and Ryuu. "I can't believe this is happening!" Natsume cupped her face, preparing to kiss her.

"Neither can I." Shen snarled, yanking Mikan away from Natsume. A loud gasp flittered through the room, and Natsume moved to help before the deranged man whipped out a blade and held it to Mikan's throat, gripping her hands behind her back.

The court room that was in total chaos froze at the sight of the small dribble of blood dripping down Mikan's throat.

"Mikan!" Natsume snarled, trying to be threatening to the man but his face shone with concern. Shen barked a laugh, pressing a little harder, causing Mikan to wince.

"So… who won this court case again?" Shen smirked threateningly.

**As I wrote this, I was like, how much longer do I want this? Half way through, I thought only one more plus an epilogue. I wasn't sure how to make it longer until I got to the verdict where I decided I'd make Shen go a little bat shit. So now you'll either have one or two more chapters plus the epilogue before the end! 32088.12Yuan is equal to 5000 Canadian dollars. Time to answer reviews!**

**Vegie-1526~ Tis been updated :D I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Sunny February23~ I wish there was a way to cure Natsume : ( but nope, he's stuck like that forever.**

**LilDaydreamer06~ . .gov/pubmedhealth/PMH0001325/ here and Wikipedia lol. Oh jeez, probably 24ish if I had to guess. No! Never! You're not annoying! And I did update, soo there you go! If the link doesn't work or isn't there it's . okay? **

**moonacre99~ *Facepalm* You're right. Dumb typos : ( anyway yes, DUI means driving under the influence. They did get justice… and a knife threat… **

**kookiie~ aww, that part was sweet. When has a Hyuuga lost? He's a great kid. And updated : )**

**tuggabeloved15~ Thank you! I'm glad you love it! I just love student/teacher relationships too!**

**pinkpocket23~ You praise me too much! But, none the less, thank you so much! I have to say that if I hadn't let Ryuu stay alive, a lot of people would be after my head. This chapter is longer in comparison to the last one! **

**Once again, if you would spare like ten seconds or something, would you **_**please **_**check out my poll? Thanks again!**

**~Emerald~**


	23. Chapter 23

**How long has it been since I updated? Far too long. Sorry about that… School was way too hectic, but I've found some time to write this. Thanks again to all the reviews! **

**On a final note, before you start reading, this is the second last chapter. The epilogue is next, so this story is almost at its end. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**~(~)~**

A bead of sweat rolled down Mikan's temple, the court room so silent, Mikan swore she could hear every person's breathing. That is, if they were breathing.

"Why are you doing this, Shen?" Aoi asked, her tone calm, surprising Mikan.

Said man laughed bitterly, "I'm sick and tired of losing to you, Hyuuga! You took away everything I loved and now, I'll return the favour." Mikan couldn't see his face, but she had a feeling a dark sneer would be curled over his lips. What was this man talking about?

Aoi clenched her fists, "It wasn't my fault! She was a convicted killer!"

Shen pressed the blade further into Mikan's neck, causing her to gasp. His hand that was on her was sweaty. Her head spun, and she legitimately thought he was going to kill her. He just might…

"That's no reason; she didn't do it on purpose." Shen's voice was lethal.

Natsume fixed his eyes on Mikan's face, his hand on Ryuu's head. Concern, love and maybe some extreme rage was displayed on Natsume's face.

"She killed your son, Shen! All the evidence pointed towards her," Aoi said. "Let Mikan go, now. She has nothing to do with this."

"I loved her!" Shen screamed raggedly. "And this bitch has everything to do with it. I'll take her away from her son, than who'll have truly won this case?" Mikan needed an opening, of any kind, to get this psycho off her!

Out of the corner of her eye, Mikan saw the guards slowly inch towards Shen.

"What'll that accomplish, Shen?" Natsume asked, finally speaking. "Taking a woman away from her son? How will that fix anything?"

Shen's grip loosened on Mikan, the knife going lax against her skin, and she found her opening. She slammed her head backwards, hearing the sickening crunch of the bone in his nose shattering. He released her completely, howling and flew backwards. Guilt flooded Mikan… she'd never done something like that before and it scared her that she _did._

The guards lunged, grabbing him, and Mikan stumbled forward, collapsing into Natsume's arms.

The court room was in upheaval and Yu was banging her gavel, "Order! Order in the court!" It quieted down, and the guards dragged Shen away, cuffing him.

Kenji hesitantly stepped up to the couple and their son, scratching the back of his head. "Listen, I know it doesn't mean anything, but I'm sorry. I never wanted any of that to happen."

"Thank you," Mikan says a small, forgiving smile on her face. She'd never forgive him for what he did to her son, but she could accept his apology about Shen. Kenji shuffled away, his head hung, back to his companion.

Natsume completely ignored the man, grabbing Mikan by the shoulders. "Are you okay?" Aoi wordlessly handed the distressed man a cloth she had in her purse. Natsume dabbed it against her neck, soaking up the blood.

Ryuu tugged on Mikan's skirt, looking up at her with large ruby eyes, "Mommy, are you okay?" Mikan had to giggle at the fact they both asked her the same question.

"I'm fine, really." She touched Natsume's hand, the one cleaning up her wound, and reached out to take Ryuu's hand that was on her skirt.

Kaoru reached them by this time, patting Mikan's shoulder, "I'm so relived you're okay, my dear."

Mikan blushed a bit, "Thank you." Mikan tilted her head in Aoi's direction, "What exactly was Shen blabbering on about?"

Aoi gave a heavy sigh, "Years ago, when I had just got into the law business, I was already very popular, since I worked for my family's Law Firm. I was given my first case, a murder trial.

"Shen at the time was an aspiring lawyer, and he had just graduated law school. He took up the case for the accused. She was his fiancée. When I heard about the case, I was appalled. She had drowned her son with Shen in the bath tub, and strangled Shen's child from a previous marriage. I couldn't believe Shen would try to help her. After I got all the facts, I _knew _she did it. She was trying to blame her father for the murders, but he had an alibi, he was out of town.

"As hard as it was to believe her statements, the case took weeks, and I didn't, couldn't, sleep until she was put away. Finally, she was sentenced guilty, given two maximum lifetimes in prison.

"Shen blamed me for everything, that woman had him so tightly wrapped around her finger he blindly believed everything she said. His children were dead, his fiancée locked away forever. After the case, he cornered me and vowed he would do anything in his power to defeat me in court. This was probably his last straw." Aoi sighed heavily.

Mikan's face scrunched up, "That's horrible." What man would believe that bullshit? She swallowed the bile she felt rising for what he did. She did feel a little pity for him though, being manipulated like that then go to court to see a mother who loved her son when his fiancée couldn't careless? It's a cruel world, this place is.

"Is he f—stupid or what?" Natsume caught himself, still clutching Mikan's hand, his other palm on Ryuu's black curls. Mikan stroked Ryuu's cheek, knowing she would do anything to get the supposed killer of her son sent to prison.

Aoi shrugged helplessly, "I don't know. He's a sick man." Mikan had a feeling Aoi meant a double meaning for sick. Sick as in disgusting and sick as in need of therapy.

Kaoru nodded, "Now that this is over, I say we talk over lunch. There is so much I want to discuss with you, Mikan." She eyed the other two male look-alike Hyuuga's, "You two as well." Natsume barely covered up his wince.

Outside, Mikan sent a quick, mass text to everyone about the outcome of the case and froze in front of a limo Kaoru led them to.

"Um…" Mikan looked to Natsume for help.

"Mother, we came in our own car," He reminded her gruffly, crossing his arms.

The woman waved him off, "Then come back for it later, hurry it along."

Aoi slid into the limo, flashing the couple a grin. The limo driver folded up Ryuu's chair once Mikan picked him up, going to put it in the trunk.

Natsume sighed, scrubbing his face with his hands, "Let's just go." He helped Mikan and Ryuu into the limo, getting in after them.

Without the car seat, Mikan was forced to keep Ryuu on her lap, holding him tightly.

The ride was in one word, quiet. Natsume traced small patterns on Mikan's thigh, and she had to keep herself from shivering with delight. Kaoru flipped through a folder, God only knows the contents, Mr. Hyuuga's arm around her shoulders, gazing silently out the window. Aoi scribbled words down furiously into her note book, occasionally making a silly face at Ryuu which caused him to smile.

Ryuu of course, studied the faces of the people in the car with him, trying to pin names to them. Mikan ran her fingers through his baby fine hair, trying to calm down. Kaoru was an intimidating woman.

Once the limo rolled to a stop, Mikan was the last to get out, handing Ryuu off to Natsume who secured him into the wheel chair.

It was a large, over the top building. The building crept into the sky, the walls clear, completely replaced with windows, showing off the wealth inside. From what Mikan could see the insides were luxurious, fabulous seating, gorgeous chandeliers, the works.

"Wow…" Mikan whispered, amazed. Natsume took the liberty of holding her hand, allowing Aoi to push Ryuu.

Kaoru led them in, poised and regal, like she owned the place.

A long elevator ride to the top floor was filled with the sounds of back and forth commentary between Aoi and Ryuu. At some of it, Mikan couldn't help but laugh.

The waiter rushed up immediately to greet the group, and as it turns out, Kaoru did own the place.

"What can I say? I love food," Kaoru said, her tone light. The table gave of the most splendid view of China's landscape, the never ending buildings.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Mikan asked nervously, gulping.

Kaoru didn't answer until _after _the waiter took their orders. She swirled the red wine around her glass, directing her attention to Ryuu.

"How long have you lived in China?"

"My whole life."

"Do you like it here?"

"Uh-huh."

"Have you ever traveled?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Dunno."

"A sharp boy like you should know. How would you feel about moving?"

"No."

"That's it? Just no?"

"I like it here."

"I see. So if you were to move?"

Ryuu frowned, and didn't say anything more. Mikan knew he didn't like the idea of leaving.

"Even if it was to be with your father?" Kaoru pressed.

Both Mikan and Ryuu gave her startled looks. "What?" They chorused.

Kaoru glared at Natsume, who innocently twirled his fork on the top of the table top. Obviously she wasn't the type of woman to share.

"Never mind that." Kaoru let Aoi take over the conversation, who chatted incessantly with everyone at the table.

Natsume nudged Mikan and jerked his chin in the direction of the balcony. She nodded, an indication she'd go with him. Mikan kissed Ryuu's forehead, a sign she'd be right back.

He took her hand again, escorting Mikan to the balcony, opening the door for her. She wrapped her fingers around the railing, sighing.

"Can we talk?"

Mikan didn't even look at him, "Of course."

"Listen, what would you say to moving back to Japan?" Natsume asked, his voice gruff.

"What? Why?" Puzzled, she finally faced him, only to see him on his knee. Her face lit up, turning into what she figured was the shade of a ripe tomato.

Natsume wriggled the ruby ring Mikan had on her left hand, curling his fist around it.

He smiled at her, the smile he only gave her. "Remember when I gave this to you years ago as a promise?" He showed her the ring again.

She laughed, her heart thundering. "Yes?"

"I know this isn't probably the right way to do this, and hell, I've done it four times before, but this, I swear to you, is the one time I mean it all. Mikan, I love you, and I want you to know I will never do anything to hurt you; I won't let anything hurt you or Ryuu again. I will protect you." He took her hand, "So long as I never have to let this hand go, I want to ask you a question."

She couldn't speak, happiness threatened to burst her heart.

"Mikan Yukihira, my stupid, polka, will you marry me?" Natsume asked, offering the ring. She was so going to tease him about his cheesiness later.

"Yes," Mikan breathed, "A thousand times yes!" He put the ring back into place, standing up to kiss her softly.

The pads of his thumbs ran over her cheek bones, muttering against her lips, "Sorry about not protecting you earlier."

"It's okay," Mikan said. "I didn't know you could be so sentimental."

"Tch." She laughed, kissing him again.

"So about moving to back to Japan?"

"I take that as a yes?"

"Duh." They kissed again, the moment more perfect than anything they've shared so far.

**Well, anyone excited for the epilogue? Or saddened? Let me know. I'll try to update sooner rather than later. Now for the replies:**

**LittleLiar666~ **Totally random, but I love your pen name. Anyway, yes, my full blown bat shit is… wow. Nothing like that in this rated T story, but perhaps in future M rated stories. Thanks for the review!

**kookiie~ **Since when _have _Hyuuga's lost? Never I think. Her martial arts move was breaking his nose, good enough? :P

**Vegie-1526~ **I love me some twists. Aww, thanks so much! I'm glad so many people like my story, and I'm glad you like it so much. Sorry the update was slow…

**xXclarecmlXx~ **Once again, twists are great. Did Aoi's explanation help with that? Shen just has some severe mental issues, losing his sons and fiancée. But still.

**Pink Freesia~ **That's really flattering! Thanks! It makes me happy to know people read my things even when they don't have accounts : )

**moonacre99~** He's probably there now, that or prison. Yeah… unfortunately I'm 99% sure there's no medical way for him to walk again, unless a magical fairy fixed him, but, you get it. There will be a happy ending, though, don't fret!

**Brisken~ **Complications are my favourite. : ) Updated

**To those of you who reviewed other chapters then 22:**

**YouCanCallMe MrsMalfoy~ **If only… Oh I could never leave Polka out, that's one of the best canon parts! Thanks for reading, and thanks for letting me get you addicted to the series haha.

**PinkDoll~ **Sorry about him being OOC, I hadn't really written him before. I've gotten practice now though! Did you like the drama overall? I did. Twists and turns are great.

**Once again, many thanks to all the reviews, favourites and alerts! See you next time for the last instalment of My Sexy New Math Teacher!**

**~Emerald~**


	24. Epilogue

**So I'm finally getting around to finally finishing My Sexy New Math Teacher! It was a long ride, and I hoped you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**~(~)~**

**Three years later…**

"Ryuu! Wait! Stop!" The auburn haired woman yelled, chasing after her son. He wheeled down the hill, far too fast for his mother to catch him on foot.

"Catch me if you can, mom!" The boy responded with exuberance, narrowly avoiding an elderly Japanese couple.

Mikan bit back a curse and raced down the hill, apologizing to the couple in her haste. Her arm snapped out and grasped the handle of his chair, stopping him immediately.

She sighed, leaning against the back of his chair, "Why do you insist on doing that every time we reach a hill?"

"Dad lets me do it," Ryuu answers, twiddling his thumbs, the picture of innocence. As if.

"Well I'm not dad am I?" Mikan asks sarcastically, continuing to push her son. He snorted, and didn't say anymore.

A few months after Natsume had proposed officially, they moved back to Japan, taking up residence in Osaka, since Natsume technically wasn't allowed back in Tokyo. Mikan's parents stayed in China, which although left Mikan feeling lonely from time to time, she knew they loved it there.

Exactly one year later, they were married, and Mikan was officially Mrs. Hyuuga, or one of them for that matter. Aoi convinced Natsume to return to the law profession and leave his phycology career behind. He worked quite a few long hours, but always had time for Mikan and the kids.

The kids? Only mere months ago did Mikan give birth to their second child, a handsome baby boy, which Ryuu doted on almost instantaneously. Although, he never admitted to liking his brother, claiming he was a 'smelly, drooly, poopy faced idiot'.

"Dad's coming home tonight," Mikan says, beaming. Natsume was overseas in China, once again, helping Aoi with a case. He'd been gone for a week now, and the case had finished yesterday.

Ryuu nodded, "I know." The child tried to supress his smile, but he couldn't even try to contain it.

"Come on, let's go home. I'm sure grandma Kaoru is tired of watching Akako." Now his grin morphed into a smirk.

"See mom? You should just return poopy face, even Grandma doesn't like him," He said smugly. Mikan rubbed his head, trying to scowl. She failed.

Mikan kissed the top of his head, "Ryuu, you are so much like your father."

"I know."

**~(~)~**

She pushed open the door to the house, manoeuvring Ryuu through the door frame.

"Kaoru? We're back!" Mikan called, lifting Ryuu from the chair and depositing him on the couch.

Mikan padded down the hallway of her house, the sounds of Ryuu's anime blasting around her. She tried again, "Kaoru?"

Popping her head into her bedroom, her heart melted. Curled up on her bed was the picture of happiness. Natsume was sleeping, sprawled out against dark blue sheets, his raven black hair covering his forehead messily. Akako was in a tiny ball against his chest, his own dark hair a tiny mop on his head.

She leaned against the doorframe, smiling softly. He must have returned early as a surprise and relieved Kaoru of her babysitting duties.

"Enjoying the view?" Natsume asked, jerking Mikan from her stupor, his one eye propped open lazily. His ruby orb locked with hers.

Mikan made her way over to him, sitting down next to him. He offered her his hand, the one with the silver band wrapped firmly around his finger, and she laced their fingers.

"Where's the kid?" Natsume rubbed his thumb across her knuckles.

Mikan ran her free hand over Akako's face, "He's in the living room, watching anime." She dipped her head and caught the lips of her husband.

Natsume smirked, "Really now?"

"Probably not for long." If Mikan knew anything about her son, she knew he'd find a way here.

Within seconds of speaking, Ryuu rolled himself into their bedroom, "Dad, you're back!" Then he scowled. "Thanks for letting me know."

"Are you really five?" Mikan laughed, shaking her head lightly at her son.

"Yes." Ryuu hauled himself from his chair and sat down next to Natsume's head. "Oh, it's here."

Akako stirred and Natsume handed the babe off to his mother. Mikan cradled him against her bosom and the ruby eyed man sat up, pulling his son closer. Ryuu raised his eyebrow.

"Don't be so jealous of your brother. You have to share your mother you know." Natsume scolded casually, patting Ryuu's head.

Ryuu hid his face, a light dust of pink covering his cheeks, "I don't mind sharing mom… it's you I don't want to share." Those few years growing up without a father must have really gotten to him.

"I'm right here you know," Mikan says, rolling her eyes. Natsume gave her a wolfish grin and kissed the side of Ryuu's head.

"Behave," he whispered, "or she might unleash her mommy powers on you." Ryuu mocked being scared, as Mikan gave him a menacing glare.

She stood, "Alright you two jokers, it's time for your nap, Ryuu."

"I wanna stay with dad."

"You can see daddy later, come on." The boy pouted, but grudgingly got back into his chair and let Mikan push him from the room. She shot Natsume a wink, and he lay back down.

She tucked Ryuu in after she placed Akako into his crib. Delicately, she tapped the child's forehead with the nose of his teddy bear, which he wrapped his arms around.

Mikan kissed his forehead after the doll, and gently touched his cheek, "I love you, sweetie."

"Love you too," Ryuu muttered sleepily. "Mom? I'm glad you let dad come back."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." This time, she kissed his cheek and closed the door behind her.

"Oi…" The wall rushed up to meet Mikan's back. Natsume's hands were braced against the wall next to her head, an impish smirk on his face.

Her face was redder than a tomato, "N—Natsume?"

"Where's my loving?" He nuzzled her neck. This whole situation felt very familiar to her. The last time he pinned her to a wall, he basically told her she was too childish which resulted in her breaking her leg and briefly her heart.

They kissed for a long time, hard and passionate, just the way Mikan liked it.

Once the kiss broke, he whispered, "I'm so glad I met you. You changed my life."

"Hey, being a math teacher wasn't that bad of a gig."

"You know what I mean."

"I do." She gently kissed him again. "I'm so glad I met you too, Natsume-_sensei_."

Natsume growled and scooped her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She giggled, threading her fingers in his hair. "You're going to get it for that, polka." The lock clicked shut for the door behind them.

~Fin

**Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who joined me on this amazing ride that was My Sexy New Math Teacher. I sincerely hope you loved this story and that you will forever remember it. Thank you for sticking around to the end, and that you loved the twists and turns I created. Ciao and I can't wait to see all of you again!**

**~Emerald~**


End file.
